Pequeña Estrella
by ElenaDreams
Summary: 'Los humanos siempre han mantenido una fascinación por los elfos, su belleza pura los hacía resplandecer en sus ojos. Sin embargo, en esta historia fue el elfo quien quedó cautivado por la pequeña humana' Elaina era una simple humana, terca y determinada, aunque su hermano prefería la palabra imprudente. Y tal vez por eso aún no sabía cómo había acabado en medio de una guerra.
1. Introducción

**Hacía bastante tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre ''El señor de los anillos'', pero siempre he dudado, incluso ahora estoy dudando de publicar la historia. Pero la inspiración era demasiada y tenía que hacerlo. Por lo que aquí está.**

 **Espero que os guste mucho :)**

 _ **No me pertenece nada sobre 'Lord of the rings', solamente Elaina, Elliot, Aden, el pueblo de la montaña y algún giro en la historia que no salga ni en las películas ni en los libros.**_

* * *

 **Pequeña Estrella**

 **-Introducción-**

Gandalf, el gris, un gran mago y muy conocido en la tierra media, estaba a lomos en un caballo que había alquilado en el pueblo que había pasado para llegar hacía las montañas. Según el dueño le había dicho era un caballo muy fuerte y con mucha resistencia, y eso era lo que precisamente necesitaba Gandalf para subir las montañas. Para su inmensa suerte este caballo si parecía ser lo que le habían asegurado, no como otros caballos que se habían rendido a subir a la montaña a penas a la mitad. Y a pesar de tener un buen caballo con él, aún le molestaba subir esta montaña.

Oh, como odiaba sus largas inclinaciones y sus molestos baches.

Estaba increíblemente tentado a dar media vuelta y viajar a otro lugar de la tierra media, tal vez a la comarca, donde los hobbits siempre parecían estar muy alegres. Pero desgraciadamente no podía, ya había alargado demasiado este tan necesario viaje y la culpabilidad lo inundaba ligeramente por no haber visitado a su tan querido amigo durante tantos años.

Para su suerte cada vez se acercaba más y el camino le era más familiarizado, aunque no es que el paisaje hubiera cambiado mucho. Ya casi podía saborear el estofado de cerdo que solían hacer en sus visitas. Ese estofado que era una completa delicia y tendría al más frío de los guerreros suplicando por un plato. Gandalf deseó que ese estofado se encontrará por toda la tierra media, pero desgraciadamente solo era una especialidad del pueblo de las montañas y esa era otra razón por la que Gandalf ansiaba llegar al pueblo, a parte claro de su cuerpo adolorido por tantos baches.

A lo lejos pudo notar humo negro alzándose hasta el cielo y Gandalf temiéndose lo peor obligó a que su caballo fuera más veloz. No era una sorpresa que estuvieran atacando al pueblo de las montañas, normalmente cada mes solía ser atacado y era comprensible. Ese pueblo estaba colocado en una cumbre de la montaña y desde allí se podría ver perfectamente las tierras lejanas, un lugar excelente para planear estrategias de ataque y eso era lo que más deseoso lo hacía. Una vez Gandalf le había preguntado a su viejo amigo, el líder del pueblo, que por qué no se rendía y abandonaba la montaña junto al pueblo, y este le había respondido que nunca abandonaría su hogar y mucho menos se rendiría ante unos canallas que querían la montaña por ser unos cobardes y no enfrentarse de frente a sus enemigos.

Gandalf había sonreído y sus ojos habían brillado con admiración. Esa era una de las razones principales de porque Gandalf era amigo de ese humano terco. Su sentido de la lealtad y su deseo de proteger a toda criatura y a cualquier reino era lo que más admiraba Gandalf. Por ello intentaba visitarlo siempre que podía, para animarle un poco, ya que aunque su amigo no lo admitiera ser líder de un pueblo que era constantemente atacado era muy difícil y una gran carga posaba sobre sus hombros.

Al fin consiguió llegar al pueblo y observó como la plaza estaba inundada de criaturas horrorosas y asquerosas. _Orcos_. Sin vacilar ni un segundo, bajó de su caballo y alzó su bastón amenazadoramente hacía sus enemigos, quienes estaban ocupados lanzándose a unas mujeres para notarlo. El viento se arremolinó al rededor de Gandalf y con un movimiento de su bastón los orcos salieron volando lejos de las mujeres. Las mujeres le lanzaron miradas agradecidas y recogieron a los niños, entrando a la casa más cercana mientras los hombres mantenían valientemente a los orcos. Gandalf con más libertad para luchar sacó también su espada y se preparó para la batalla, pero un gruñido inhumano de pura rabia le hizo darse la vuelta y observó con horror como un orco escuálido se acercaba a una pequeña niña.

Sin embargo, Gandalf no tuvo que intervenir para detener al orco, ya que una piedra chocó fuertemente en la cabeza del orco y Gandalf observó sorprendido como la pequeña niña, de menos de 10 años, se alzaba en su postura y alzaba otra piedra en su pequeña mano. Esta dio en el ojo del orco y el orco soltó otro gruñido, cada vez más furioso, pero la niña siguió frente a él, a penas estremeciéndose mientras miraba con furia al orco.

-¡No podéis venir aquí!- Proclamó la pequeña niña y Gandalf fue sorprendido ante su gran valentía. El orco intentó volver a lanzarse hacía la niña, pero la niña le lanzó otra piedra, chocando con una puntería perfecta en la cabeza y el orco gruñó una vez más. La niña frunció los labios, claramente molesta.- ¡Deja de gruñir! ¡Es grosero! ¡Tú...! Tú... ¡Cosa fea!

Ella fue a agarrar otra piedra y fue entonces cuando notó que ya no tenía más armamento. Y aún así no retrocedió, ni siquiera apartó la mirada de su enemigo mientras este se acercaba hacía ella. Ella simplemente sonrió mientras esperó, pero Gandalf no estaba dispuesto a esperar y se lanzó hacía adelante, incrustando su espada en el orco a la misma vez que un chico apartaba a la niña de otro orco que se había acercado por detrás. El chico, no más mayor de 14 años o así, cortó la garganta del orco y este cayó al suelo.

Gandalf se giró hacía los niños comprobando que estuvieran bien y el chico se encontró con sus ojos con desconfianza mientras su cuerpo aún cubría a la pequeña niña. La pequeña niña se retorció en los brazos de su captor y el chico suspiró soltándola, pero al instante frunció el ceño y miró a la niña con reproche.- ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba madre? ¡Incluso quería salir del refugio para buscarte ella misma!- Reprendió el joven y la niña bajó la mirada con culpabilidad por haber preocupado a su madre.- No puedes desaparecer siempre así, Elaina, y menos estar en medio de la batalla.

-No me arrepiento de nada, hermano.- Habló la niña, Elaina, con decisión.- Estoy cansada de que esas cosas feas quieran apoderarse de nuestro hogar. Solo quería ayudar.

El joven, al parecer su hermano mayor, suspiró e intentó ocultar su sonrisa mientras la corregía.- Se llaman orcos.

-No me importan como se llamen, siguen siendo groseros.- La niña se cruzó de brazos y una alegre carcajada hizo que tanto los hermanos como Gandalf se giraran. Un hombre robusto con una espada empapada de sangre negra se acercó y una sonrisa estalló en el rostro de la pequeña niña.- ¡Padre!- Exclamó y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

-Nunca cambias, ¿verdad, mi pequeña estrella?- Bromeó su padre, recogiéndola y haciéndola girar mientras ella reía, y cuando se detuvo evaluó a ambos de sus hijos.- ¿Estáis bien?

-Sí, padre.- Asintió el joven.

-Sí.- Asintió Elaina y sonrió más emocionada.- Aden y yo hemos luchado valientemente contra los _orcis_ , padre, y la victoria ha sido nuestra otra vez.

Su hermano, Aden, rodó los ojos.- Orcos.- Corrigió y por su tono esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía.- Y he sido yo quien ha luchado, tú solo has lanzado piedras.- Se quejó él y su hermana pequeña le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

El hombre rió alegremente observando a sus hijos. Su mirada se alejó y se centró en el brujo que seguía presenciandolo todo, y como si los niños también hubieran recordado su presencia se tensaron y lo miraron con desconfianza. El hombre dejó a su hija en el suelo junto a su hermano y se acercó al brujo, abriendo en par sus brazos.- ¡Gandalf, mi viejo amigo!- Ambos se abrazaron, Gandalf igualando su felicidad.- Es un placer tenerte aquí.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Elliot. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.- Gandalf se separó y sonrió una última vez a su querido amigo antes de mirar a los dos niños que observaban su intercambio con interés.- Tenemos mucho que hablar.

-Lo hacemos.- Aceptó Elliot, notando su mirada en sus hijos, y su sonrisa que había vacilado se volvió a ensanchar mientras colocaba una mano en cada hombro de sus hijos.- Estos son mis dos hijos. El mayor, Aden.- Presentó él y el joven le lanzó una mirada desconfiada al brujo, pero asintió cortesmente.- Y la menor, Elaina.- La niña se enganchó al brazo de su hermano mayor mientras mantenía la mirada en el pecho del brujo, para su gran confusión.- Hijos, este es Gandalf el gris, un gran mago y mi querido mejor amigo.

-Un placer conoceros.- Asintió Gandalf, pero no recibió respuesta, de hecho ninguno Aden mantuvo la mirada en su hermana pequeña esperando algo y Gandalf observó con ojos atentos como Elaina asentía sutilmente y toda tensión de Aden desaparecía de su cuerpo.

-El placer es nuestro, señor.- Habló él mucho más relajado y sus ojos negros ya no brillaron con desconfianza.

Gandalf les sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con interés hacía Elliot mientras este le devolvió la mirada con resignación, como si hubiera deseado que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ese intercambio, pero lo había hecho y Elliot soltó un suspiro mientras le hacía un gesto a Gandalf para seguirlo.- Sígueme, viejo amigo. Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar.

-Ciertamente.- Aprobó Gandalf.

 **oo**

Las llamas del pequeño fuego iluminaban un lado del rostro de Elliot, sus ojos marrón oscuro mantenían ese brillo tan familiar y cálido para Gandalf, pero aún así él podía ver lo que sus ojos tanto trataban de ocultar. Podía ver como el brillo de asombro por las aventuras, que había tenido de joven, había desaparecido y solo quedaba el agridulce recuerdo. Podía ver como el cansancio lo dominaba por sus leves ojeras. Podía ver como le afectaba ser líder de un pueblo que era constantemente atacado por sus hombros caídos y su mueca desganada. Gandalf realmente sentía tristeza por su amigo. Ser líder nunca era fácil.

Pero al igual que las cosas malas, Gandalf también podía ver las buenas. Podía ver cuán orgulloso estaba de sus hijos en sus ojos llenos de calidez. Podía ver la felicidad de su reciente victoria en su postura enderezada. Podía ver cuanto amaba a su esposa por retener sus malos hábitos, como poner los pies en la mesa. También podía ver cuanto quería a su hijo y lo orgulloso que estaba de él por la espada que Aden había llevado a la batalla, una espada que había pertenecido a Elliot en sus días de juventud. Y Gandalf podía ver lo mucho que adoraba a su pequeña hija por la pequeña figura de estrella que estaba perfeccionando ahora mismo.

-Últimamente los ataques son más contantes.- Admitió Elliot, dejando de tallar la figura y mirando a Gandalf.

Gandalf asintió.- Aldeas y pueblos también están siendo atacados por otras partes de la tierra media.- Él apoyó su bastón en la pared con cuidado y se hizo más cómodo en su silla.- Las fuerzas enemigas están moviéndose.

-Siento que ya no atacan solamente por la montaña.- Confesó Elliot con su mirada abatida y Gandalf lo miró, su interés capturado por esas palabras, porque en el fondo él también lo sospechaba y tenía una pequeña idea de que estaban tratando de buscar los orcos.- Y creo saber lo que buscan, al igual que tú, Gandalf, y ni se te ocurra negarlo.- Añadió rápidamente lo último y Gandalf cerró la boca, habiendo sido atrapado.- Se que lo has notado.

-Lo hice.- Gandalf dio una calada a su pipa y miró a los ojos de su amigo.- ¿Sabes las consecuencias de ello, Elliot? Los orcos la buscan y eso significa que él...

-¡Silencio!- Interrumpió bruscamente Elliot, levantándose de la mesa y la silla chocó fuertemente contra la pared.

Gandalf no parpadeó ante la mirada de pura furia, simplemente se echó hacía atrás y expulsó el humo de la pipa por su boca.- Debes de ser consciente de ello, Elliot. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Habló lo más suavemente posible.- Los orcos no saben lo que buscan, solamente que está en este pueblo. Últimamente han estado poniendo mucho empelló en este pueblo, tú mismo lo has admitido y eso significa que tienen ordenes. Y ellos solo reciben ordenes de _él_...

-Lo sé. ¿Crees que no soy consciente de que el mismo Sauron tiene interés en mi hija?- Preguntó amargamente.

-Aún estas a tiempo para protegerla. Los orcos no saben que aspecto tiene lo que buscan y seguramente tampoco lo haga el mismo Sauron. Pero si entran completamente a este pueblo y la ven lo sabrán, Elliot. Yo he notado lo especial que era con una sola mirada.- Elliot suspiró a las palabras de su amigo y volvió a sentarse, sus ojos suplicantes hacía Gandalf.

-Es por eso que quiero que la alejes de aquí.- Expresó Elliot y Gandalf parpadeó con confusión, su agarre en su pipa apretándose ligeramente.- Quiero que la lleves en algunos de tus viajes y la mantengas alejada de aquí durante unos cuantos días. Los suficientes para que mis hombres y yo podamos hacerles creer a los orcos que lo que buscan no está aquí.- Planificó Elliot.

-Pero aún así seguirán atacando a la montaña y averiguarían sobre ella.

Elliot asintió a las palabras de Gandalf y habló.- Y por ello deberás llevártela a menudo.- Gandalf apretó los labios en una línea fina y sus ojos fueron hacía la ventana de la pequeña casa. Fuera habían niños jugando con sus madres muy cerca, temiendo que algún orco apareciese de pronto. Los hombres también tenían ese temor mientras se mantenían al alcance de cualquier arma, e incluso los niños no podían jugar tranquilos por el mismo temor. Todo estaba silencioso y no animado como deberían ser los pueblos de este tipo.

Un gritó sonó por el pueblo y lo único que impidió a los soldados a saltar, era que el grito era de pura diversión y felicidad. Gandalf se acercó más a la ventana bajo atenta mirada de Elliot, y Elliot también se posicionó junto a Gandalf, frente a la ventana, reconociendo el grito con un suspiro y una sonrisa. Elaina saltó de un estrechó callejón entre dos casas y aterrizó hábilmente frente el grupo de niños temerosos. Ella les sonrió, su animo a penas vacilando mientras las madres le lanzaron miradas reprochadoras, y su hermano salió del mismo callejón con su ropa llena de barro.

-Ahí está mi pequeña estrella.- Sonrió Elliot, observando como sus hijos empezaban una pelea de barro.

Gandalf observó con asombro como Elaina hizo que todos los niños se unieran a la diversión y el pueblo desesperanzado y abatido brilló con más alegría. Los hombres alejándose de las armas y apostando con diversión quien ganaría la batalla de barro. Las mujeres alejándose de los niños y charlando entre ellas mientras de vez en cuando miraban con reproche a los adultos por apostar. Y los niños saltaron completamente ilusionados al barro, jugando y riendo alegremente. Era increíble que todo eso lo hubiera logrado una niña pequeña en menos de un minuto.

-Lo haré.- Aceptó Gandalf de improvisto y Elliot volvió la mirada hacía él.- Me llevaré a Elaina a mis viajes.


	2. Capítulo 1- El concilio

**Y aquí esta el primer capítulo.**

 **Tengo mucha ilusión con esta historia y actualizaré los capítulos cada semana y media o así, tal vez menos. Depende de mi inspiración.**

 **Respondo comentarios/reviews:**

 **ºAriaBlue:** Muchas gracias por querer seguir esta historia y realmente espero que te guste.

 **Otra cosa, el texto del principio del capítulo en cursiva, serán recuerdos sobre el pasado de Elaina y sucesos que revelarán parte de la historia, al igual que ''eso'' que hace tan especial a Elaina.**

 **Espero que os guste,**

 **Se despide, ElenaDreams.**

 _ **No me pertenece nada sobre 'Lord of the Rings', solamente poseo a Elaina, Aden, Elliot, Millie y el Pueblo de la Montaña.**_

* * *

 **Pequeña Estrella**

 **Capítulo 1- El concilio.**

 _-¿Viajar?- Preguntó Elaina con confusión._

 _Su padre, Elliot, asintió.- Te irías con Gandalf a visitar aldeas y pueblos cercanos, tal vez también reinos... Conocerías a diferentes criaturas y explorarías la tierra media como siempre has querido.- Las palabras de Elliot mantenían promesas de pura diversión en sus aventuras, lo que siempre quiso Elaina, pero sus ojos seguían parpadeando entre ambos de sus padres y Elliot enderezó su postura.- ¿No estás contenta?_

 _-Sí...- Ella continuó mirándolos y retorció sus manos nerviosamente en su regazo._

 _-¿A qué esperas entonces?- Habló esta vez su madre y Elaina alzó la mirada.- Ve a preparar tus cosas.- Elaina asintió lentamente y se levantó de la mesa, corriendo hacía su habitación y Elliot sonrió con cariño cuando escuchó la caída de objetos.- No me gusta esto, Elliot.- Admitió Millie, la esposa de Elliot y madre de Aden y Elaina.- De todas las ideas que has tenido está es la más estúpida. ¡Mandar a nuestra hija lejos!- Exclamó ella furiosa y Elliot la miró con tristeza._

 _-Es la única manera de protegerla..._

 _-Está protegida aquí. La hemos protegido desde que nació. ¿Por qué la estamos mandando lejos ahora, Elliot?- Elliot desvió la mirada de sus ojos y miró en la dirección en la que su hija había desaparecido.- ¡¿Por qué la estás mandando lejos?!_

 _Elliot miró a su esposa, notando las pequeñas lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos, y se acercó a ella. Sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo y la acercó a él, acariciando suavemente su mejilla mientras hablaba.- Me conoces mejor que nadie, amor mío. Y por ello sabes que todas las decisiones que tomó son por el bien de nuestro pueblo y de nuestra familia.- Millie suspiró, sabiendo que su marido tenía razón y se apoyó en su toque.- A mí también me duele separarme de ella, pero confía en mí cuando digo que es la mejor decisión. Solo confía en mí..._

 _-Confió en ti.- Aseguró Millie.- En cada decisión que has tomado te apoyé y en las decisiones que hagas en el futuro también lo haré, pero...- Ella suspiró tristemente y cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían.- Yo solo quiero a mis niños junto a mí..._

 _-Serán solo un par de días y luego volveremos a escuchar las quejas del pueblo por nuestros hijos problemáticos.- Millie rió y Elliot sonrió triunfante, inclinándose hacía ella y besando ambas de sus mejillas, eliminando los rastros de lágrimas._

 _Un golpe en la puerta los hizo separarse y Millie fue a abrir la puerta, agarrando con más fuerza el pomo de la puerta cuando vio el rostro de Gandalf, el mago que se llevaría a su hija. Ella asintió cortésmente, pero con frialdad, y se apartó dejándolo pasar. En cuanto él entró, ella se alejó y desapareció en la misma dirección en la que Elaina se había ido. Probablemente su hija necesitaría ayuda con su equipaje por todo el escándalo que estaba haciendo._

 _Y Gandalf observó a la esposa de su amigo marcharse con simpatía. Separarse de un hijo nunca era fácil.- Lo siento, Gandalf. Millie está..._

 _-Preocupada.- Interrumpió Gandalf la disculpa de Elliot.- Como cualquier madre estaría si su hijo fuese alejado de ella. Es comprensible.- Elliot se sintió más aliviado y le sonrió a su viejo amigo._

 _-¿A dónde iréis?- Preguntó Elliot._

 _Y Gandalf se adentró más en la casa mientras respondía.- He pensado que como era su primera salida fuera de casa y que como aún era muy pequeña no alejarnos mucho.- Al instante notó la mirada preocupada de Elliot y Gandalf rió.- No te preocupes, querido amigo. Estaremos cerca, pero no lo suficiente para encontrarnos con los orcos. De hecho, he encontrado un buen sitio para acampar. Está escondido.- Le informó Gandalf, recordando el pequeño prado que había encontrado en su camino hacía aquí. Estaba seguro de que a Elaina le iba a encantar bajar de la montaña. Y hablando de la nombrada, ella caminó hacía ellos con una mochila en su espalda y con su madre detrás intentando convencer a la niña de que se llevase un abrigo._

 _-¿Nos vamos ya?- Preguntó Elaina y cuando Gandalf asintió, miró a sus padres con pánico.- ¿Y qué pasa con Aden? Él no lo sabe y quería despedirme de él.- Elliot le sonrió tristemente y se arrodilló frente ella._

 _-No hay tiempo, debéis salir ahora que el sol está en lo más alto.- Elaina siguió mirándolo con vacilación y Elliot la abrazó fuertemente.- Aden lo entenderá y seguro que cuando regreses en un par de días lo tendrás ansiando tu regreso.- Él frotó su espalda tranquilizadoramente y se alejó de ella mirándola con seriedad.- Quiero que escuches a Gandalf en todo lo que te diga, ¿entendido?- Elaina asintió y Elliot besó su frente, cerrando los ojos.- Pórtate bien._

 _Él se separó y Elaina inmediatamente fue envuelta en un abrazo aplastante de su madre. Elaina se quejó e intento apartarse del abrazo, pero su madre no la soltaría y Elliot se apartó un poco cuando su hija le mandó una mirada de auxilió. Desgraciadamente, él temía a su esposa cuando estaba furiosa y sabía que si se interponía acabaría muy mal para él, por lo que simplemente miró con simpatía a su hija mientras esta lo miraba incrédula, no creyendo su traición. Y Gandalf sonrió a la pequeña familia, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Elaina y alejándola junto a él, pero antes de salir de la casa hizo una promesa que pensaba cumplir, incluso si tenía que dar su vida._

 _-La protegeré._

* * *

Una Elaina de ahora 18 años, detuvo sus pasos y miró hacía el cielo. Era igual de azul que siempre, pero aún así se sentía algo mal en el aire. Sus ojos marrones claros escanearon el bosque, esperando un ataque enemigo, y el viento revolvió suavemente sus mechones castaños. Nada sucedió. Pero aún así no alejó su mirada de la lejanía, casi saltando de sorpresa cuando su hermano apareció a su lado, sonriendo, pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa y Aden parpadeó hacía ella con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó y Elaina lo miró, igualando su expresión.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.- Admitió en un susurro.- Gandalf debería haber estado aquí hace unos días...

Cuando Elaina tenía un mal presentimiento es que había algo realmente mal y todos en la aldea lo sabían. Desde niña ella había sido capaz de detectar en quien poder confiar o no y en saber si algo malo iba a suceder. Y con el tiempo ella se había convertido en la alarma de emergencias del pueblo, con una sola palabra suya bastaba para que todos sacarán sus armas y se preparasen para un ataque. Sin embargo, eso no tenía nada de especial, como otros adolescentes o niños pensaban. Pues su hermano tenía el mismo poder, incluso más que ella, ya que era el consejero principal del líder del pueblo, que era su padre, Elliot.

-Tal vez se haya entretenido por el camino. Ya sabes como son los brujos.- Él se encogió de hombros, intentando aliviar las preocupaciones de su hermana pequeña, pero no funcionó mucho y Aden estuvo a punto de ofrecerle entrenar con él, eso siempre la animaba, cuando un caballo salió con inmensa velocidad del bosque y Aden desenfundó su espada, relajándose solamente cuando reconoció a Gandalf.- Y aquí tienes al mago. ¿Ves? Te has preocupado por nada.- Gandalf dirigió el caballo hacía ellos y Aden le sonrió cortesmente.- ¿Quiere que avise a mi padre de su llegada?

Pero no fue necesario ningún aviso, pues Elliot apareció después de haber escuchado el caos, un efecto que Gandalf tenía en los niños por culpa de su magia y sus fuegos artificiales.- Ya pensé que no vendrías, viejo amigo.- Saludó Elliot y Gandalf asintió en respuesta.

-He pensado en llevarme a Elaina a Rivendel. A la casa de Elrond.- Informó Gandalf, sorprendiéndolos. Y Elaina agarró su mochila ya preparada para los viajes con entusiasmo. Nunca había estado en Rivendel y tenía gran curiosidad por explorar el lugar. Y Aden la siguió notando las miradas del mago y de su padre, obviamente queriendo hablar en privado.- Habrá un consejo entre diferentes partes de la tierra media, reunidos por mí y he pensado que el pueblo de las montañas también tenía derecho a saber de ello, por lo cuál pienso que Elaina sería una gran representante.- Habló nada más que Aden y Elaina se alejaron del alcance de oído, y Elliot asintió agradecido con Gandalf por incluir a su pueblo.

-¿De qué trata el consejo?- Preguntó y Gandalf vaciló, y esa reacción lo notó al instante Elliot mientras estrechaba sus ojos.- ¿Sobre qué trata el consejo, Gandalf?- Volvió a preguntar y Gandalf lo miró con seriedad y leve culpabilidad.

-Del anillo creado en Mordor.- Murmuró él y Elliot jadeó, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, mientras su mirada de shock fue reemplazada por pura furia.

-¡¿Y quieres que mi hija acuda a ese consejo?!- Exclamó.- ¡Incluso sabiendo el peligro que corre! ¡No lo permitiré, Gandalf!

-Ella es una joven responsable y consciente de los peligros, Elliot.- Trató de pacificar Gandalf y los ojos de Elliot se estrecharon aún más.- Solo quiero que acuda al consejo, su _habilidad_ puede ser útil.- Elliot aceptó a regañadientes y ambos observaron como Elaina regresaba con su querido caballo, los ojos de Gandalf más brillantes conociendo hechos que nadie más sabía.

* * *

Frodo Bolson sintió su cuerpo salir de la oscuridad y adentrarse en la luz, y pudo sentir otra vez su cuerpo, aunque no supo si eso era algo bueno o malo, ya que su pecho dolía ligeramente. A lo lejos pudo escuchar voces y con esfuerzo pudo hablar.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en la casa de Elrond.- Le respondió una voz familiar.- Son las 10 de la mañana del 24 de octubre, por si te interesa.- Una suave risa femenina se escuchó después de esa declaración y Frodo abrió los ojos totalmente.

-¡Gandalf!- Reconoció con alivio Frodo, sabiendo que se encontraba en un lugar a salvo. Lo último que recordaba era los espectros rodeandole y uno de ellos apuñalandole después de haberse negado a entregarle el anillo. También recordaba vagamente el rostro de Sam y eso le hizo preguntarse si su querido amigo estaría bien. Pero todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando recordó la risa femenina y se giro para ver a una joven con cabello castaño y ojos marrones resplandeciendo de diversión mientras estaba apoyada en uno de los pilares.- ¡Elaina!- Reconoció con pura alegría.

Elaina había visitado muchas veces la comarca desde pequeña con Gandalf, incluso había estado el día en el que Bilbo Bolson decidió encargarse de él después de la muerte de sus padres. En la comarca no le gustaban los extranjeros y las miradas recelosas que enviaban a Gandalf era prueba de ello, pero a Elaina nunca le habían mandado esas miradas. De hecho, parecía que toda la comarca adoraba a Elaina. Puede que se debiese a que la habían visto crecer o puede que fuese por la atmósfera ingenua y tranquila que trasmitía.

-Sí, aquí estamos.- Confirmó Gandalf, dándole una calada a su pipa.- Y tú tienes mucha suerte de estar aquí también. Unas horas más y no te hubiéramos podido ayudar. Pero tú tienes una gran fortaleza, mi querido hobbit.- Añadió lo último notando ambos rostros decaídos de los jóvenes.

Elaina observó como Frodo intentaba levantarse y sin decir una palabra, ella se acercó y lo ayudó suavemente. Él le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento y Elaina se la devolvió, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Se había llevado un buen susto cuando habían entrado a la ciudad y les habían dicho que Frodo había sido herido en batalla. Rápidamente, Gandalf había desaparecido por los pasillos y Elaina lo había seguido inmediatamente, intentando mantener su paso rápido y a la misma vez no perderse por los pasillos.

-¿Qué pasó, Gandalf?- Preguntó Frodo y Gandalf inclinó la cabeza confundido.- ¿Por qué no nos alcanzaste?- Aclaró el hobbit y miró a Elaina.- ¿Fue por qué debiste recoger a Elaina?

-No.- Negó Elaina.- También se retraso en recogerme.- Frodo y Elaina compartieron una mirada de preocupación y miraron al mago en cuestión. Para ellos el mago era muy importante, básicamente Gandalf era de hecho una parte de sus vidas y por ello estaban preocupados por él.- ¿Gandalf?- Inquirió suavemente Elaina.

-Lo lamento, Frodo, Elaina.- Se disculpó profundamente y sus ojos se ensombrecieron mientras añadía.- Sufrí un retraso.

Frodo y Elaina observaron con preocupación como Gandalf no dijo nada más, simplemente se quedó observando a la pared fijamente y con malestar. Y eso solo provoco que su preocupación aumentará. Esto no era normal para ellos. Para ellos Gandalf siempre estaría animado y feliz, aunque también tenía sus momentos...- ¿Gandalf? ¿Qué tienes?- Rompió el trance Frodo y Gandalf parpadeó, eliminando los recuerdos que lo atormentaban.

-Nada.- Restó importancia Gandalf y ninguno de los dos jóvenes le creyeron y cuando Frodo fue a abrir la boca para expresar su protesta, un grito resonó mientras la puerta se abría bruscamente.

-¡Frodo!- Llamó Sam corriendo hasta detenerse junto a la cama de Frodo y agarrando su mano.- ¡Bendito sea dios, está despierto!

Elaina sonrió a ambos hobbits al igual que Gandalf, aunque la sonrisa de Gandalf llevaba alivio por la distracción que había provocado Sam sin querer.- Sam no se ha movido de tu lado, al igual que Elaina.- Le informó Gandalf.

-Estábamos preocupados, ¿verdad, señor Gandalf, señorita Elaina?- Elaina asintió a la pregunta de Sam, sin perder su sonrisa, mientras Gandalf hablaba y otro visitante entraba silenciosamente por la puerta.

-Por las artes del Señor Elrond te estás empezando a curar.- Gandalf miró al elfo junto a él, el elfo quien también le había dado la bienvenida a Elaina y le había asignado una habitación junto la de Gandalf mientras esperaban a que Frodo despertase. Y el elfo se adelanto, sus pasos elegantes con su túnica ondeando ligeramente. Frogo tragando con temor ante la vista del elfo.

-Bienvenido a Rivendel, Frodo Bolson.

 **oo**

Tiempo después Frodo ya se había levantado de su cama y había ido a explorar. Desde lo lejos Elaina pudo ver como se reunía con Sam y Pippin y Merry, dos hobbits bastante problemáticos y bromistas que divertían inmensamente a Elaina, para desgracia de Gandalf, ya que había veces en las que participaba en sus travesuras. Ella decidió dejar que se reunieran tranquilamente y caminó un poco más alejado, observando todo a su paso y maravillándose de la hermosa ciudad. Estaba tan maravillada por la vista que sin querer chocó contra alguien e inmediatamente empezó a disculparse, pero una risa familiar la hizo detener sus divagaciones.

-¡Bilbo!- Exclamó ella con alegría y abrazó al viejo hobbit mientras este reía, devolviendole el abrazo.

-¡Oh, querida Elaina!- Saludó él también y se alejó un poco, fingiendo estar enfadado.- Veo que no has perdido la costumbre de perderte en tu propio mundo y no darte cuenta de por donde caminas.- Ella lo miró tímidamente y Bilbo intentó ocultar su sonrisa, fallando miserablemente. _Incluso fingiendo estar enfadado, la perdonaba rápidamente._ Él suspiró internamente.

Bilbo Bolson no tenía hijos, pero amaba a Frodo y Elaina como si lo fueran. Él nunca había tenido la necesidad de buscarse una esposa y tener hijos, él lo único que había necesitado era aventuras, desgraciadamente después de su aventura con el dragón no hubo ninguna más y por ello la presencia de Frodo y Elaina en su vida era como un soplo de aire fresco. Ellos dos vivían de sus historias sobre su aventura y a pesar de haber contado esa misma historia mil veces en la comarca, nunca se cansó de narrársela a ellos. A ellos, que a pesar de nunca haber tenido ningún interés en tener hijos, eran como sus hijos, aunque Bilbo sabía que ellos solo lo veían

-Lo siento por no asistir a tu cumpleaños, Bilbo.- Se disculpó profundamente Elaina y Bilbo inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza, sin importarle lo más mínimo.

-No importa eso.- Él sacudió sus manos y la miró.- ¿Cómo están tus padres?- Elaina hizo una mueca y Bilbo tatareó con simpatía. Había sabido por Gandalf que los padres de Elaina ahora mismo estaban pasando por un bache. Entre que Elliot estaba muy ocupado con los ataques al pueblo y que Millie aún no aprobaba que su hija menor desapareciera con un mago durante días, a veces semanas, su relación había empeorado.- ¿Y tu hermano, Aden?- Los ojos de Elaina se iluminaron con entusiasmo y Bilbo supo que había dado en el clavo.

-Ha mejorado muchísimo en la lucha con espada, de hecho venció a mi padre. También lo han hecho consejero principal del pueblo y próximo líder.- Informó Elaina con entusiasmo y Bilbo sonrió ante la mirada en sus ojos, la misma mirada que le darían los niños pequeños a él cuando contaría las batallas en las que había estado. Era la mirada de un niño que observaría a su héroe. Pero el brillo en sus ojos desapareció y volvió la tristeza.- Sin embargo, está muy ocupado y apenas puedo verlo.- Bilbo la miró con completa simpatía, sabía cuán unidos estaban Aden y Elaina. Algo captó la atención de Elaina y le sonrió a Bilbo.- Os dejo solos.

Elaina se giró y dejó que los Bolsons se reunieran después de un largo tiempo. Caminó cerca de los balcones y miró hacía la entrada cuando escuchó los galopes de caballos. Elaina observó como humanos, elfos y enanos se reunían en la entrada, y Elaina frunció las cejas preguntándose porque cada especie se había reunido hoy aquí. Instintivamente sus ojos fueron al pecho de cada persona, justo en su corazón y mantuvo la mirada fija durante un segundo antes de parpadear. Con cada persona haciendo lo mismo y solo una persona se dio cuenta. Un elfo rubio le devolvió la mirada con confusión. Una mano se colocó en su hombro y ella giró rápidamente, tensando su brazo para bloquear cualquier tipo de ataque, pero fue solamente Gandalf y ella suspiró.

-Va a haber un consejo y cada parte de la tierra media debe estar presente para tomar una decisión.- Empezó a informarle Gandalf.- He considerado que el pueblo de la montaña a pesar de no tener rey, debería ser considerado también y el señor Elrond ha estado de acuerdo, por lo que te hemos elegido a ti como representante de tu pueblo.

-¿El tema de este consejo tiene algo que ver con los malos presentimientos que he estado teniendo?- Cuestionó Elaina y Gandalf la miró preocupado, abriendo la boca para interrogarla, pero ella se le adelantó.- Espera... ¿Qué significa que yo soy la representante de mi pueblo?- Preguntó ella temerosa.- Si alguien debe representar a mi pueblo debe ser mi padre o Aden. ¡No yo! ¡Ni siquiera sé que hacer o decir en un consejo!

Gandalf trató de tranquilizarla.- Elaina.- Llamó suavemente.- No tendrás que hablar si no lo deseas. En todo momento estarás sentada junto a Frodo y conmigo.- El nombre de Frodo parecía sacarla de su estupor y lo miró fijamente, a lo que Gandalf asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.- Sí. Frodo estará también en el consejo y tampoco sabe nada.- Elaina soltó un suspiro de alivio, al menos habría alguien que no supiese nada como ella de como comportarse en un consejo y ambos podrían darse apoyo mentalmente.- Lo harás bien, Elaina. Solamente opina lo que crees mejor para tú pueblo.- Aconsejó Gandalf y Elaina suspiró, desplomando sus hombros.

* * *

-Extraños de tierras lejanas, viejos amigos...- Dio la bienvenida Elrond a la mañana siguiente.-...han sido llamados aquí para responder a la amenaza de Mordor. La tierra media está al borde de la destrucción. Nadie puede escapar. Ustedes se unirán o fracasarán. Todas las razas están atadas a esta suerte, a este destino único.- Elaina parpadeó ante el discurso. ¿Se suponía que debía de animarlos? Porque básicamente su discurso de como la tierra media iba a ser destruida había destrozado su animo. Elrond se volvió hacía Frodo y le hizo un gesto.- Presenta el anillo, Frodo.

Frodo se retorció un poco, nervioso cuando todas las miradas se volvieron a él. Elaina que estaba sentada a su lado, también se ganó miradas de los hombres, como si estuvieran sorprendidos de que una mujer estaría en el consejo y ella enderezó su postura, no dejándose intimidar y tratando al mismo tiempo de intimidarles a ellos. Frodo se levantó y lentamente se acercó a la mesa de piedra que estaba rodeada por todos los miembros del concilio. Dejó suavemente el anillo en la mesa y volvió a su asiento, todas las miradas abandonándolo y posándose en el anillo. Él notó al instante el intento de Elaina de parecer intimidante y una sonrisa pequeña se formó en sus labios. Era como un pequeño ratón intentando asustar al gran gato. Y más relajado se sentó en el asiento, soltando un suspiró de alivio cuando el peso de sus hombros desaparecía.

-Conque es verdad.- Murmuró un hombre y hubo unos segundos de silencio donde todos los hombres miraron con avidez al anillo.

Y Elaina aprovechó y lo vio también. No veía porque era tan importante, era cierto que era el anillo para dominarlos a todos, pero ella no sentía ningún tipo de ambición hacía el anillo. Con confusión, estrechó sus ojos en el anillo. ¿Tal vez Frodo lo había roto y ya no funcionaba? Pero entonces lo vio, pero no vio lo que los demás veían. Vio una neblina totalmente oscura rodeando al anillo y extendiéndose hacía los hombres, envenenando sus almas. Y Elaina se tensó completamente sorprendida, parpadeando sin parar para dejar de ver la neblina, pero no desapareció. Una mano agarró la suya y levantó la vista para ver a Gandalf con una mirada de preocupación, pero también mantenía el brillo de sabelotodo que tanto odiaba Elaina y sabía que después le haría mil preguntas.

-En un sueño...- Comenzó el mismo hombre que había murmurado antes y todas las atenciones fueron a él.-...vi al cielo del este oscurecer, pero en el oeste una pálida luz se consumía. Una voz estaba llorando: ''Tu destino está a mano. El daño de Isildur ha sido encontrado.''- El hombre fue acercándose más al anillo y su mano se acercó, preparado para recogerlo.- El daño de Isildur.- Repitió mientras sus dedos casi alcanzaban el anillo.

-¡Boromir!- Exclamó Elrond levantándose al mismo tiempo que Gandalf.

- _Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._ ( _Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos, un anillo para encontrarlos, un anillo para atraerlos a todos y en las tinieblas atarlos_ )- Cantó Gandalf en la lengua negra. Y la luz que antes iluminaba el lugar desapareció, siendo sustituida por la oscuridad.

Algunos hombres cerraron los ojos atormentados o se encogieron en su sitio, pero la reacción más intensa fue la de Elrond y Elaina. Elrond se frotó la frente mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y Elaina tapó sus oídos, intentando retener el sonido de esa lengua, mientras observaba con los ojos abiertas y el rostro pálido como la niebla del anillo empezó a crecer, como si reconociera las palabras de Gandalf.

-Nunca antes una voz pronunció las palabras de esa lengua aquí en Imladris.- Castigó Elrond una vez que la luz volvió a iluminarlos y Gandalf lo miró sin ninguna culpa.

-¡No pido tu perdón, maestro Elrond, porque la oscura voz de Mordor aún debe ser escuchada en cada rincón del oeste!- Exclamó Gandalf mirando a cada persona de esta sala y Elrond se sentó en su trono, rindiéndose hacía el enfadado mago, sabiendo que sus palabras harían que los presentes fueran más conscientes del gran peligro que corrían. Y sus ojos se toparon con el rostro enfermizo de la humana, Elaina.- El anillo es todo maldad.- Terminó Gandalf y se giró para volver a su silla, la culpa encogiendo su corazón mientras miraba el rostro pálido de Elaina y compartió una mirada significativa con Elrond.

-Es un regalo.- Negó el hombre anterior, Boromir, y Gandalf se giró un poco molesto.- Un regalo para los enemigos de Mordor. ¿Por qué no usar este anillo? Mucho tiempo lleva mi padre, el guardia de Gondor, deteniendo las fuerzas de Mordor. La sangre de nuestra gente mantiene las tierras de ustedes seguras. Den a Gondor el arma del enemigo. ¡Déjennos usarla contra él!- Intentó convencer, pero Elaina negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

-¿Crees que mi castigo sería muy cruel por golpearle?- Le preguntó Elaina en un susurró a Frodo y este rió cuando el bastón de Gandalf golpeó la pierna de Elaina, una orden silenciosa para no hacer ninguna tontería. Elaina se frotó el punto donde la había golpeado con una mirada molesta, perdiéndose las pequeñas sonrisas en los elfos y el señor Elrond, claramente haberla escuchado con sus orejas puntiagudas.

Otro hombre habló.- No la puedes blandir. Ninguno de nosotros puede.- Y Boromir se giró hacía el hombre, intentando adivinar quien era.- El anillo único solo obedece a Sauron. No tiene otro dueño.

-¿Y qué puede saber un montaraz de este asunto?- Se burló Boromir cruelmente y un elfo saltó, en defensa del hombre.

-Él no es un montaraz ordinario.- Defendió el elfo. Elaina lo reconoció de haberlo visto ayer cuando todas las razas llegaron, él había sido quien se había dado cuenta de sus escaneos y ella se hundió un poco más en la silla, no queriendo que la notase. Aunque era bastante difícil ya que era la única mujer en el concilio.- Él es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn. Le debes tu lealtad.- La mirada sorprendida de todos fueron hacía el hombre, ahora confirmado como Aragorn.

-Aragorn.- Repitió Boromir con pura incredulidad.- ¿Éste es el heredero de Isildur?

-Y heredero al trono de Gondor.- Confirmó el elfo rubio ante la mirada impresionada de todo el concilio.

Y Aragorn levantó su mano hacía su amigo, negando suavemente. Él no quería que esto sucediera y su identidad fuera revelada.- _Havo dad, Legolas. (Siéntate, Legolas)_ \- Ordenó, pero el elfo, Legolas, no se movió mientras miraba a Boromir, esperando su movimiento, y Boromir no lo decepciono mientras miraba despectivamente a ambos, a Legolas y a Aragorn.

-Gondor no tiene rey. Gondor no necesita rey.- Y se sentó tranquilamente en su silla mientras miraba a Aragorn y Aragorn apretó un poco los dientes.

-Gondor tampoco necesita un idiota que cree que utilizar un anillo que ha llevado a la muerte a muchos hombres, es una buena idea.- Soltó Elaina sin darse cuenta en voz alta y todas las miradas fueron hacía ella.- Sin ofender.- Añadió rápidamente ante la mirada furiosa de Boromir.

-¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Otra heredera al trono?- Se burló Boromir despectivamente.

Y Elaina sacudió la cabeza.- ¡Dios, no!- Negó y luego se giró rápidamente hacía Aragorn.- ¡Sin ofender!- Añadió y hizo una mueca ante sus propias palabras, pero por suerte Aragorn solamente le sonrió con diversión mientras alzaba una ceja en su dirección y ella volvió a Boromir, que estaba esperando una respuesta, molesto.- Soy Elaina Willers, representante del pueblo de las montañas. Que por cierto, _gracias por mandarnos una bella carta informándonos de este concilio y de la situación de la tierra media_.- Comentó con puro sarcasmo Elaina lo último y alzando una ceja hacía Elrond.

-Si el pueblo de la montaña no recibió invitación es por una muy buena razón.- Restó importancia Boromir.- Ese pueblo es completamente inútil, no tiene embarcaciones, ni mercancía lo suficiente importante para comerciar con otros reinos, ni siquiera tiene un _rey_. Básicamente, es un pueblo perdido que no durará mucho en caer.- Elaina alzó ambas cejas y le sonrió fríamente mientras se acercaba a él.

-Tienes razón. No tiene nada que pueda servirles a otros reinos, excepto su terreno, ¿no?- Ella se rió sin humor.- Dices que Gondor ha protegido la tierra media deteniendo la entrada a los orcos y afirmas que mi pueblo es inútil, entonces supongo que Gondor están inútil como mi pueblo, ¿no? Tal vez incluso más.- Boromir se levantó, completamente furioso y a punto de replicar, pero Elaina lo detuvo alzando una mano.- ¿Cuántas veces son atacadas las puertas de Gondor? ¿Una vez al mes? ¿Cada un año? Mi pueblo es atacado por los orcos cada semana, incluso a veces también sufrimos ataques de bandidos. Y todo porque quieren la montaña para poder atacar a vuestros reinos más estrategicamente y por todas partes, así que no lleves todo el merito a Gondor.- Ella frunció los labios y lo miró fijamente a los ojos a sus siguientes palabras.- Puede que mi pueblo no tenga un rey o algún noble que nos lideré, pero mi padre nunca se ha rendido con su ''pueblo perdido'' y sobretodo nunca se ha rendido para proteger a la tierra media. Por lo que muestra un poco de respeto a los pueblos que siguen luchando sin descanso por la seguridad de la tierra media, Boromir de Gondor.

Todo el concilio quedó en silencio, ni un sonido se escuchó mientras todos asimilaban lo que acaba de suceder. Los ojos de todos estaban centrados con asombro en la joven frente a ellos. Un enano resopló con diversión y Elaina parpadeó, recordando que estaban en el concilio, delante de muchas personas importantes y solo le había regañado a una de ellas.- La chica tiene fuego.

-¿Tiene fuego? Básicamente arde con el fuego, ¿o no has visto su mirada?- Le comentó otro enano al anterior y volvieron a mirar a Elaina, evaluándola de una nueva manera, aunque ella no se dio cuenta, pero cuando se dio cuenta que todos la observaban se giró hacía ellos.

-Por invitación del gran mago, Gandalf el gris, puedo expresar mi opinión y mi decisión.- Habló ella mientras mantenía la mirada en Boromir, como desafiándole a que le negase el voto que le pertenecía y Legolas no apartó sus ojos de ella, su ceja alzándose apenas un milímetro impresionado mientras su rostro seguía estoico.- Se supone que las historias de nuestros antepasados es para aprender sus errores y no volverlos a cometer, y por ello creo que usar el anillo haría más mal que bien. Por lo que yo, Elaina Willers, como representante del pueblo de las montañas y como hija segunda de Elliot Willers, líder de dicho pueblo, voto por cualquier opción que no sea usar el anillo.- Su voz no vaciló ni un segundo en su sentencia y fue inmensamente agradecida de ello mientras miraba a todos los presentes.

Y cuando nadie opuso resistencia se volvió a sentar en su silla con nerviosismo. Encontrándose con la mirada de admiración de Frodo, pero ambos pusieron su atención en Gandalf que se aclaró la garganta para hablar.- Aragorn y Elaina tienen razón. No podemos usarlo.- Gandalf le lanzó una mirada orgullosa a dicha joven y sonrió notando el aspecto tímido en su rostro. _Por supuesto que primero dejaría asombrados a todo el concilió con su sarcasmo y sus palabras fuertes para después su humildad se mostrará. Típico de Elaina._ Pensó con cariño Gandalf.

-Tienen una sola opción.- Proclamó Elrond.- El anillo debe ser destruido.

-¿A qué esperamos?- Inquirió un enano, agarrando su hacha y lanzándose hacía el anillo. En cuanto el hacha chocó contra el anillo, esta se rompió en diferentes pedazos y el enano voló hacía atrás mientras la imagen de un ojo en llamas ardía en las mentes de Frodo y Elaina, ambos estremeciéndose y Gandalf los miró con preocupación mientras el anillo soltaba palabras en un susurro.

-El anillo no puede ser destruido, Gimli, hijo de Gloin, por ningún arte que los presentes tengamos.- Explicó Elrond calmadamente y miró a todos los presentes, examinando que ninguno más intentará lanzar otro ataque inútil.- Fue forjado en los fuegos del Monte del Destino. Sólo allí puede ser destruido. Debe ser llevado a lo profundo de Mordor y arrojado a la grieta ardiente de la que salió. Uno de ustedes debe hacerlo.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio y Elaina se frotó la frente con una mueca, su cabeza estaba empezando a doler.

-Uno no entra caminando a Mordor.- Tomó la palabra Boromir y Elaina gimió un poco, sabiendo que iba a empezar otro argumento y las ganas de golpearlo volverían.- Sus puertas negras están vigiladas por más que orcos. Hay una maldad ahí que nunca duerme. Y el gran ojo siempre está atento. Es un páramo desolado, saturado de fuego y ceniza y polvo. El mismo aire que respiras es un humo venenoso. Ni con diez miel hombres podrían hacerlo. Es una locura.- Terminó su gran descripción y Elaina estrechó los ojos. _¿Tanto deseaba Gondor el anillo que no le importaba la destrucción que usarlo causaría?_

-¿No has oído nada de lo que dijo el Señor Elrond?- Saltó Legolas, obviamente notando las intenciones de Boromir como lo había hecho Elaina, y miró a todos los presentes, sus ojos encontrándose momentáneamente con los de Elaina y fijándose en su rostro pálido.- El anillo debe ser destruido.

-¿Y usted es la persona indicada para hacerlo?- Se burló Gimli, el enano que antes había intentado destruir el anillo.

-Y si fracasamos, ¿qué? ¿Qué pasará cuando Sauron recuperé lo que es suyo?- Exigió Boromir, levantandose de su silla y Elaina se mordió el interior de la mejilla, intentando evitar decir algo que no ayudaría a calmar la discusión que estaba empezando

-¡Yo moriré antes de ver el anillo en manos de un elfo!- Gruñó Gimli, también poniéndose de pie y miró con fiereza a Legolas. Todos los elfos junto a Legolas se levantaron bruscamente, casi lanzándose al enano, pero Legolas los detuvo mientras los otros enanos también se levantaban. Los humanos también se levantaron, algunos tratando de calmar la situación y otros apartándose del camino de los elfos y enanos.- ¡Nunca confíes en un elfo!- Y con esa última declaración inició el caos.

Frodo no prestó atención a las discusiones, ni siquiera cuando Gandalf se unió, él se quedó observando como el anillo parecía brillar maliciosamente y tragó saliva. Desvió la mirada y se encontró con el rostro pálido de Elaina, también observando el anillo. Ella también lo miró y ambos se dieron cuenta que el otro también sentía el mal en el anillo mientras nadie más parecía hacerlo. Aunque parecía que la oscuridad en el anillo afectaba más a Elaina, que a Frodo y eso lo notó él. Lanzando le una mirada de preocupación antes de tragar saliva y ambos asintieron, tomando la misma decisión.

-Yo lo llevaré.- Anunció levantándose, pero todos lo ignoraron, centrados más en la discusión.- ¡Yo lo llevaré y Elaina me acompañará!- Dicha joven se posicionó detrás de el hobbit y miró a los presentes que habían detenido su discusión tras escuchar la demanda del hobbit, una de sus cejas se alzó desafiando a que alguien dijera algo en contra de su querido amigo. Gandalf cerró los ojos con fuerza, girándose y observando a ambos jóvenes, ambos que eran como si fueran de su propia sangre.- Yo llevaré al anillo a Mordor y Elaina me acompañará.- Repitió el hobbit.

Y Gandalf le echó una mirada a Elrond de reojo, observando como se enderezaba en su trono. Al final todo había salido según su plan. Frodo destruiría el anillo y Elaina lo acompañaría. Gandalf soltó un suspiró, sabiendo que Elliot no dudaría en matarlo cuando se enterase del peligro en el que había puesto a su hija y seguramente Aden se uniría a él. Pero él ya no podía sacarla de esta misión, a pesar de lo mucho que quisiera... La decisión ya había sido tomada y las palabras ya dichas.

-Aunque...- Vaciló Frodo, mirando a todos los presentes que aún seguían mirándolos improvisados.-...no conocemos el camino.

-Yo te ayudaré a cargar con este peso, Frodo Bolson, mientras sea tu deber cargarlo, al igual que lo hará Elaina.- _Esto es lo único que puedo hacer,_ pensó Gandalf caminando hacía ellos y notando como una sonrisa de alivio crecía en el rostro de Elaina, obviamente pensando que Gandalf la obligaría a volver a su hogar o que la dejaría en Rivendel hasta que la misión hubiera terminado. _La protegeré tal como prometí..._

Aragorn fue el siguiente en ponerse de pie.- Si con mi vida o muerte te puedo proteger lo haré.- Prometió él y se arrodilló frente al hobbit para mirarlo a los ojos.- Tienes mi espada.- Con eso se levantó y se posicionó detrás de Frodo mientras Gandalf le daba un guiño sutil a Elrond.

-Y tienes mi arco.- Caminó Legolas, sus ojos mirando a Frodo y parpadeando momentáneamente hacía Elaina.

-Y tiene mi hacha.- Exclamó Gimli uniéndose también, deteniéndose junto al elfo y desviando la mirada de él con sus labios fruncidos.

Elaina sonrió un poco a Frodo y este le devolvió la sonrisa, las esperanzas de ambos elevándose. Y Boromir caminó lentamente más cerca mientras hablaba.- Llevas el destino de todos, pequeño. Si esa es la voluntad del Concilio entonces Gondor la apoyará.- Boromir asintió un poco y se unió a ellos.

-¡Hey!- Vino un grito y otro hobbit salió de los arbustos, corriendo hacía Frodo.- El Señor Frodo y la Señora Elaina no se van a ir sin mí.

-No, es difícil separarlos aun cuando a ellos se le invitan a un concilio secreto y a ti no.- Comentó Elrond con diversión y Sam bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado mientras Frodo y Elaina sonreían. Otro grito más sonó y todos se giraron hacía dos hobbits más que salieron de su escondite.

-¡Nosotros también vamos!- Anunciaron Pippin y Merry corriendo hacía ellos.- Solo mandándonos a casa en un costal nos pararían.- Terminó Merry mirando a Frodo y Sam y sonriendoles con entusiasmo mientras Pippin miraba a los demás.

-Necesitan gente inteligente para esta clase de... Misión... Empresa... Cosa.- Apoyó Pippin más o menos y Gandalf lo miró junto a otros, todos igual de divertidos y Merry no pudo evitar burlarse de su familiar.

-Eso te elimina a ti, Pip.- Elaina rió en voz baja y ambos hobbits se volvieron hacía ella, reconociendo su risa.- ¡Elaina!- Exclamaron ambos con pura alegría y se lanzaron hacía ella abrazándola. Ella casi cayó por su impulso y logró mantenerse estable gracias a que Gandalf la mantuvo mientras les devolvía el abrazo. Los tres se alejaron cuando Elrond se aclaró la garganta para hablar y Merry y Pippin miraron al elfo con sus ojos traviesos, una prueba de que si le negaban estar en el grupo iban a ir de todas formas, más aún que ahora sabían que Elaina, su mejor amiga y compañera de bromas, también iba.

-Diez compañeros.- Habló Elrond mirando a los voluntarios que se habían ofrecido a salvar la tierra media.- Que así sea. Serán la comunidad del anillo.

-¡Grandioso!- Exclamó Pippin con felicidad y Merry correspondiendo su felicidad con una sonrisa.- ¿A dónde vamos?- La nueva compañía miró al hobbit con incredulidad mientras los demás hobbits y Elaina junto con Gandalf simplemente lo miraron, ya conociéndolo bastante bien.- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Pippin confuso ante todas las miradas. ¿Había dicho algo mal?


	3. Capítulo 2- La aventura comienza

Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo :)

 **Antes que nada quiero aclarar algunas cosas y algunas dudas que posiblemente tendréis.**

 **Lo primero es que en cada capítulo como estáis observando hay pequeños fragmentos sobre la infancia de Elaina. De momento son de cuando tenía 10 años y comenzó a viajar con Gandalf. Pero en otros capítulos será con más años, incluso puede que hayan fragmentos recientes, pero anteriormente a la historia del señor de los anillos. En estos fragmentos se explicará absolutamente TODO. Como es como es, como ha conseguido las armas que ahora porta, como ha conocido a los hobbits y viajado a la comarca. Todo eso. Es como una pequeña historia dentro de la historia principal. Una muestra la evaluación de una Elaina de niña a la joven que es ahora y la otra muestra a la Elaina de ahora brillando cada vez y madurando. Ambas historias muestran su evolución y sus cambios conforme pasa el tiempo.**

 **Lo segundo que quiero aclarar es que esta historia irá lentamente. Es decir, no encontrareis a Elaina y a Legolas ya enamorados en dos o tres capítulos. Nunca me ha gustado eso. Y siempre he preferido hacer que mis protagonistas viviesen situaciones en las que poco a poco se fuesen acercando, que en cada momento su unión se hiciera más fuerte.**

 **Si no os gusta eso, lo siento mucho, pero yo soy una romántica empedernida y el emparejamiento de los protagonistas siempre me salen así, no importa cuanto intente cambiarlo. Y me disculpo de ante mano por las escenas cursis que tal vez leeréis, pero viene con lo de romántica empedernida...**

 _ **Respondo comentarios/reviews:**_

 **ºCaptai n Elegost:** Me ha gustado tu teoría de que el Pueblo de la Montaña se encuentre en Rhudaur. Honestamente, solo se me ocurrió crear un pueblo que se encontrase en la montaña, pero no pensé detenidamente en donde se encontraría por culpa de mis ansias por escribir la historia. La verdad es que no tenía pensado que Elaina actuase así hacía Boromir, pero lo escribí en un momento de inspiración y así quedó. Tienes razón en el que he omitido información importante en el capítulo 1. Mis más sinceras disculpas. En cuanto terminé los capítulos de ''La comunidad del anillo'', lo arreglaré. Muchas gracias por comentar, Capitán Elegost, me alegro de que te guste mi historia y espero volver a verte por aquí.

 **Mis agradecimientos a _Captain Elegost_ por comentar, a _aridenere_ por seguir esta historia y seguirme a mí, y a cualquier persona, elfo, enano o ser vivo que le esté dando una oportunidad a esta historia. Mil gracias.**

 _ **No poseo nada sobre 'Lord of the Rings', solamente a Elaina, el Pueblo de la Montaña y a cualquier personaje que no salgan ni en los libros, ni en las películas.**_

* * *

 **Pequeña Estrella**

 **Capítulo 2- La aventura comienza...**

 _Elaina se mantuvo tumbada en su cama improvisada en el suelo, sus ojos escanearían discretamente cada rincón del bosque, inquieta y nerviosa. Era la primera vez que dormía al aire libre y en un lugar desconocido. Cada sonido podía significar un enemigo acercándose y listo para atacarla. Las llamas del fuego ardían e iluminaban la oscuridad del bosque, pero Elaina no se sintió aliviada de ello. Las sombras bailaban reflejando las llamas en la oscuridad y Elaina estaba hipnotizada de ello, en vez de asustada. Más aún cuando las sombras se detuvieron y se movieron como si la saludarán, y Elaina estuvo a punto de levantarse y caminar hacía ellas cuando Gandalf volvió._

 _Él le dirigió una mirada interrogante y ella desvió la mirada, avergonzada de que casi había abandonado la seguridad del campamento por unos simples reflejos de la luz. Gandalf no dijo ni una palabra, aunque por sus brillantes ojos sabía que algo había sucedido. Él se sentó frente a la pequeña hoguera y echó más troncos, soltando un suspiro por su vejez. Y Elaina se preguntó por qué Gandalf había decidido llevarla de viaje. Él era un mago muy ocupado, la seguridad de la tierra media en sus manos, y también era bastante anciano, por lo que ella siguió sin entenderlo. Y sin poder hacer nada contra su curiosidad, preguntó:_

 _-¿Por qué has decidido llevarme de viaje, Gandalf?- Gandalf alzó la vista con sorpresa, como si no hubiera esperado que ella le cuestionase y ella continuó.- Eres un mago muy ocupado y muy necesitado en muchos reinos, por ello solo sueles visitar a mi padre una vez al año y eso si no tienes tantas ocupaciones... Por lo que no dejó de preguntarme... ¿Por qué me has traído cuando solo estorbaré?_

 _-Estorbar... Suena bastante mal, ¿verdad?- Inquirió Gandalf para sí mismo, ocultando su sonrisa. La niña era perspectiva.- Prefiero la palabra acompañante.- Él le mostró su sonrisa mientras la pequeña niña se incorporó en la cama improvisada.- Eres mi acompañante de viajes, Elaina Willers. No un estorbo._

 _Elaina no correspondió su sonrisa y volvió a tumbarse, mirando el oscuro cielo. Y la sonrisa de Gandalf se evaporó a sus siguientes palabras.- Lo soy. Soy un estorbo para mis padres y la aldea. He causado un montón de problemas y es normal que quieran deshacerse de mí..._

 _El bastón de Gandalf chocó con fuerza en el suelo y el aire se arremolinó a su alrededor violentamente, sacudiendo las hojas de los árboles. Elaina se incorporó completamente sorprendida y le lanzó una mirada temerosa a Gandalf. Las hojas fueron arrancadas bruscamente de las ramas y el viento las arrastró con fuerza mientras pequeñas ramas también amenazaban con salir volando._

 _-¡¿Qué clase de tonterías estás pronunciando?!- La voz de Gandalf resonó entre los troncos de los árboles y Elaina continuó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. Gandalf notando su reacción, se acercó a ella y se arrodilló, sus ojos brillando con firmeza.- No vuelvas a repetir eso. Tus padres te adoran y nunca permitirían que te alejases de ellos._

 _-¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí?- Exigió Elaina, completamente frustrada._

 _-Porque tus padres quieren protegerte.- Explicó el mago, sus ojos suavizándose al notar las pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.- En el pueblo ya no estás tan segura con todos los ataques de orcos y tus padres prefieren alejarse de ti durante unos días, a perderte para siempre.- Las mejillas de Elaina se empaparon y se abrazó a la túnica del mago.- Eres valiosa, Elaina. Más de lo que creíamos..._

 _Y como si las sombras estuvieran de acuerdo, se alzaron en la oscuridad._

* * *

Los invitados del concilio se dispersaron y la reciente comunidad del anillo caminó en diferentes direcciones, queriendo empacar todo lo necesario para su viaje. Elaina fue una de las primeras en alejarse. Caminó entre los grandes y elegantes pasillos, sonriendo mientras escuchaba los pasos de alguien detrás de ella. Y sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Elaina.- Llamó Gandalf y Elaina detuvo sus pasos, justo en la puerta de la habitación que le habían dado. Se giró y se encontró con su mirada firme.- Esta no es uno de nuestros viajes a la Comarca, donde todo era diversión. Este viaje estará lleno de peligros.- Elaina abrió la boca, ofendida. Y Gandalf ni si quiera le dio tiempo a protestar mientras añadía rápidamente.- Y sé que estás tomando está misión en serio, pero...- Él suspiró.- Pero hay posibilidades de no lograr esta misión y no quiero que salgas herida...

-¿En serio, Gandalf?- Se burló Elaina.- Conseguiremos destruir al anillo. Tenlo claro.- Gandalf no pudo dejar de mirar con sorpresa a la joven frente a él y Elaina le sonrió con completa confianza.- Y yo no saldré herida, Gandalf. No tienes porque preocuparte por mi, cuando sabes que sé defenderme perfectamente.- Añadió y su sonrisa no vaciló mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras.- Todo saldrá bien.

Y Gandalf rogó que ella tuviese razón como parecía tener en la mayoría de las veces.

Elaina le lanzó una última mirada tranquilizadora al mago que consideraba de la familia y se giró, entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Agarró su pequeña bolsa, que le habían regalado sus padres por su noveno cumpleaños y que usaba desde su primer viaje, y pasó su cinta por los hombros, dejando que la bolsa colgará en su cadera. También agarró su pequeña espada, que estaba guardada en su funda y apretó el cinturón de la funda en su cadera mientras agarró una daga plateada y la ocultó en una de sus botas.

Ella alisó su vestido verdoso oscuro y sonrió cuando pudo moverse perfectamente en él. Su madre lo había hecho especialmente para sus aventuras, sabiendo que necesitaba una vestimenta que le permitiera moverse libremente y después de una gran discusión (Elaina queriendo vestir ropa de hombre para sus viajes y su madre negándose completamente), habían acordado crear esos vestidos que le daban la libertad idéntica a las túnicas. Y para horror de su madre, a Elaina le habían encantado esos vestidos y solo deseaba usarlos a cualquier momento. De hecho, su armario de vuelta a su hogar solo mantenía esos vestidos, aunque su madre existía en colocar ahí vestidos elegantes.

Satisfecha, Elaina se puso su capa negra con capucha y se retiró de la habitación, en dirección hacía el patio, donde la comunidad había acordado reunirse para que el Señor Elrond pudiera despedirlos.

Cuando llegó solo se encontró a Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Gandalf y Legolas. No había ningún rastro de los cuatro hobbits y Elaina torpemente miró a los hombres antes de ir al lado de Gandalf, sintiendo las miradas en ella. Se debatió si presentarse o no, pero probablemente ya la conocieran del concilio, al igual que ella los conocía a ellos. Y sus mejillas fueron un poco rojas al recordar su actitud y con un suspiró dio un paso hacía delante, hacía Boromir.

-Lo siento.- Soltó ante su mirada inquisitiva.- No debí de haberle tratado como hice en el concilio, señor Boromir.- Ella le tendió la mano, esperando a que la estrechase, pero Boromir simplemente la miró.

-Solo causarás problemas en este viaje.- Masculló él.- Deberías quedarte aquí o volver a tu pueblo de salvajes y hacer cosas de mujeres.

Con eso se alejó del grupo y Elaina parpadeó, girándose hacía Gandalf, suplicante.- ¿Puedo golpearle?- Suplicó y Gandalf le lanzó una mirada de regaño.

-Elaina.- Advirtió.

Y Elaina alzó inmediatamente sus brazos, rindiéndose, mientras sonreía ladeadamente. Y Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas observaron el intercambio con diversión y curiosidad. El elfo sintiendo sus labios arquearse ante la humana con una actitud llameante. Todos parecían notar su actitud determinada y todos parecían acordar en que esto solo era una muestra de Elaina Willers.

El silencio fue menos tenso que antes y Gandalf sus ojos vigilantes en Elaina, como si temiera a que esta desapareciera nada mas apartar la mirada. _Completamente razonable_ , pensó divertido Aragorn, observando como por décima vez la muchacha veía algo que le interesaba y daba un paso para acercarse a ello, pero era inmediatamente detenida por Gandalf, quien la agarraba de su capucha y la mantenía en el sitio con una mirada severa mientras Elaina parpadeaba confundida, como si no entendiera porque era detenida. Y por el aspecto cansado, pero divertido de Gandalf, Aragorn sospechaba que esta no era la primera vez que el mago tenía que detener a la joven.

Los labios de Elaina se elevaron cuando los cuatro hobbits corrieron hacía ellos. Sam disculpándose profundamente por su retraso mientras Frodo sonreía ligeramente y Pippin y Merry susurraban entre sí. Probablemente compartiendo escondites secretos que habrían encontrado en Rivendel en sus exploraciones. Y justo en ese momento el señor Elrond apareció y con sus elegantes pasos se posicionó frente a ellos, para poder observarlos a todos mientras hablaba.

-El portador del anillo parte ahora en busca de la Montaña del Destino.- Anunció en voz alta.- A los que viajan con él, ningún lazo ni juramento los obliga a ir más allá de vuestros propios corazones.- Mientras había ido pronunciando esas palabras, elfos habían ido apareciendo y rodeando a la pequeña comunidad.- Adiós. Aferrense a sus propósitos. Que las bendiciones de los elfos y los hombres y todos los hombres libres vaya con vosotros.- Legolas y Aragorn se llevaron la mano al pecho y se inclinaron, reconociendo y agradeciendo esas palabras, mientras los otros miembros se mantuvieron inmóviles.

-La comunidad a guarda al portador del anillo.- Habló Gandalf mirando a Frodo.

Y Frodo tragó saliva mientras se giraba y empezaba a caminar, lentamente. Elaina caminó ligeramente por detrás de él junto con Gandalf y Frodo se sintió un poco más aliviado al sentir sus presencias mientras susurraba.- Mordor, Gandalf... ¿Es a la izquierda o a la derecha?- Los labios de Elaina se elevaron una vez más y se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar su sonrisa.

-Izquierda.- Susurró también Gandalf después de pensarlo un poco y Frodo se giró inmediatamente en esa dirección.

* * *

Nada mas salir de Rivendel viajaron la mayor parte del día por los prados y colinas, sin descanso. A veces pararían un momento para que los hobbits pudieran recuperar su aliento, pero al minuto siguiente ya estarían otra vez viajando. Ahora mismo estaban caminando en un prado lleno de hierba, Gandalf guiando el camino con Gimli, los hobbits y Elaina detrás de él. Legolas, Aragorn y Boromir cerraban la marcha.

El camino hasta el momento había sido bastante tranquilo y sin ningún inconveniente, pero aún así Merry y Pippin se quejaban por el dolor de sus piernas y por la falta de comidas. Sin embargo, habían optado cambiar la conversación a las mejores travesuras que habían hecho y las que harían en el futuro cuando los otros miembros de la comunidad empezaban a darles miradas de fastidios por todas sus quejas. Elaina los había escuchado atentamente, sonriendo cuando en algunas de las travesuras que narraban ella había participado y aunque los hombres, el elfo y el enano lo negarán, también estaban escuchando su conversación con curiosidad y diversión.

-Ahora que lo pienso todos en la comarca adoran a Elaina, ¿pero ella tendrá una persona favorita?- Expresó pensativo Frodo cuando Merry y Pippin contaron las bromas que hicieron con Elaina, de las cuales ninguno de los adultos la castigó o la regañó severamente como a ellos.

Ante esa pregunta todos se volvieron hacía Elaina.

-Está claro que Merry y yo somos sus favoritos.- Proclamó Pippin compartiendo una sonrisa arrogante con Merry.- ¿Verdad, Elaina?- Para diversión de los presentes, Elaina hizo un sonido evasivo y aceleró un poco su ritmo.- ¿Elaina?- Intentó de nuevo Pippin.

Pero Elaina hizo el mismo sonido que antes acompañado de un encogimiento de hombros y no apartó la mirada del frente. Merry y Pippin se miraron con puro horror y jadearon mientras Frodo y Sam reían. Todos, excepto los hobbits, podían notar la sonrisa que tanto trataba de ocultar Elaina. Obviamente estaba bromeando con los pequeños hobbits, pero ellos se lo tomaron en serio y se pusieron al día con ella, intentando sonsacarle quien era su persona favorita para ''vencerla''.

Unas horas después la compañía decidió tomar un descanso después de haber subido un montón de colinas rocosas.

-Debemos mantener esta ruta, al oeste de las Montañas Nubladas durante 40 días. Con suerte, el paso de Rohan seguirá abierto.- Murmuraba Gandalf para sí mismo, mirando una dirección especifica.- Ahí, nuestro camino vira al este hacia Mordor.

Él se giró y observó como Sam preparaba un pequeño almuerzo. Sus ojos lo siguieron mientras caminó hacía Frodo y Elaina, quienes estaban sentados juntos en una gran roca mientras observaban a Merry y Pippin entrenar con Boromir, Aragorn también observándolos. Elaina hablaba animadamente con Frodo mientras ambos observaban los pasos torpes de Merry y Pippin.

-Dos, uno, cinco.- Iba guiando Boromir a los hobbits y Merry y Pippin lo hicieron perfectamente, aunque aún mantenía su torpeza.- ¡Bien! Muy bien.- Elogió él, cuando bloquearon otra vez su ataque, aunque él no le estaba poniendo fuerza que usualmente usaba en sus enemigos. Prefirió empezar suave con ellos.

-Mueve los pies.- Aconsejó Aragorn, observando sus movimientos.

-Inclina el brazo un poco y ataca.- Añadió Elaina y Boromir tuvo que dar un paso atrás cuando su espada se balanceó un poco con el ataque repentino de Merry.

El hobbit sonrió inmensamente y asintió en agradecimiento a Elaina y Aragorn. Elaina apartó la mirada del entrenamiento y le sonrió a Sam cuando se unió a Frodo y a ella, los tres volviéndose a ver el entrenamiento. Ahora Boromir luchando con Pippin. Y el entrenamiento ni siquiera paró mientras la voz de Gimli, el enano, se oía desde atrás, claramente disgustado con la ruta que estaban tomando.

-Si a alguien le interesa mi opinión, lo cual es improbable, yo diría que estamos tomando el camino largo.- _Si, definitivamente disgustado,_ pensó Elaina mientras observaba como Gimli se giraba hacía Gandalf.- Gandalf, podríamos pasar por las Minas de Moria. Mi primo Balin nos recibiría como a reyes.- Intentó convencer Gimli y la expresión de Gandalf se ensombreció.

-Yo no atravesaría Moria a menos de que no hubiera más remedio.- Declaró Gandalf con firmeza, sus ojos desviándose inconscientemente hacía Elaina. _No pienso someterla a tal peligro_ , pensó con determinación.

Los que aún observaban el entrenamiento rieron cuando Merry y Pippin abordaron a un Boromir sorprendido al suelo. Aragorn se había levantado para ayudarlo, pero había acabado en la misma situación que Boromir y ahora solo se reían Frodo, Sam y Elaina mientras los dos hombres intentaban liberarse. Las carcajadas de Elaina se detuvieron abruptamente mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y su cabeza se giró con rapidez. La inquietud inundandola. Legolas también parecía tener la misma inquietud, pues saltó hábilmente las rocas y con sus ojos miró a la lejanía, intentando averiguar que era el mal que se acercaba.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Sam, notando una nube negra a lo lejos.

-Es solo un jirón de nube.- Respondió con indiferencia Gimli.

Aragorn y Boromir se levantaron del suelo y miraron en la misma dirección en la que todos lo estaban haciendo. La nube se movía con rapidez.- Se está moviendo rápidamente. Contra el viento.- Notó Boromir.

-¡Son crebaln de Dunlan!- Exclamó Legolas y los ojos de todos se abrieron.

-¡Ocúltense!- Ordenó Aragorn y no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces.

Todos se movieron con rapidez. Sam apagó la pequeña fogata mientras Frodo recogía las mochilas y provisiones, y Elaina miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que todos habían encontrado un lugar donde esconderse, antes de ocultarse con rapidez en un hueco que había bajo unas rocas. Sus manos agarraron la capucha de su capa y se la puso, ocultando completamente su rostro y camuflándose en la oscuridad mientras esperaba. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho. Los crebalns volaron por encima de ellos por un momento antes de alejarse en otra dirección y Elaina tomó una respiración profunda.

Observó a todos salir de sus escondites y apoyó sus manos en la roca, impulsándose fuera del agujero. Estaba casi fuera cuando una mano apareció en su visión y ella parpadeó con confusión hacía arriba, viendo a Legolas tendiéndole la mano. Ella la agarró con agradecimiento y Legolas la levantó con apenas esfuerzo.- Gracias.- Agradeció, soltando su mano y comprobando que su espada y daga estuvieran perfectamente atadas junto a su bolsa. Legolas asintió, restandole importancia y se giró hacía los demás miembros.

-Espías de Saruman. Están vigilando el paso al sur.- Informó Gandalf. Y Elaina miró al rededor mientras caminaba más cerca, soltando un suspiro cuando vio que todos los miembros estaban intactos.- Debemos tomar el paso de Caradharas.

Todos se giraron a mirar a las inmensas montañas llenas de nieve y con picos muy puntiagudos. Su terreno parecía muy elevado y ningún miembro de la compañía parecía muy entusiasmado en esta nueva ruta. Solo con observarlas podías notar lo peligrosas que eran, pero no tenían otra opción, y sin embargo nadie dio el primer paso para empezar a moverse, ni siquiera Gandalf.

-Bueno...- Habló Elaina, rompiendo el silencio.- Esto será divertido. Congelado, pero divertido.- Ella balanceó su cuerpo ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros ante las miradas nada agradecidas de Gimli y Boromir, y sonrió de lado mientras sus ojos brillaban traviesamente bajo la capucha que aún mantenía puesta.

Ella empezó a caminar, Gandalf inmediatamente encabezando el camino mientras negaba con la cabeza y los hobbits también los siguieron, riendo ante las miradas asombradas de los hombres. _Aún no se han acostumbrado a Elaina y su humor_ , pensó Frodo con diversión, _Aunque al principio siempre cuesta. ¿Tal vez debería advertirles de que esto solo es el comienzo?_ Se cuestionó y miró a los hombres, Boromir mantenía su mirada irritada, Aragorn parpadeaba con diversión, Gimli bufaba y Legolas inclinaba la cabeza como si no entendiera algo. _Mejor no_ , pensó una vez más Frodo, _Esto va a ser divertido, después de todo._

Él compartió una sonrisa secreta con los demás hobbits, la de Merry y Pippin mucho más traviesas.

 **oo**

Decir que andar en la nieve era fácil, sería completamente mentira.

La capa de nieve era completamente espesa y con cada paso que daban sus pies se hundían en ella. Gandalf tenía ayuda de su bastón y de su experiencia, al igual que Boromir, Aragorn y Legolas. Ellos seguramente habrían viajado antes por la nieve. Y a lo que más se le dificultaba eran a los hobbits y a Gimli, por su baja estatura. Elaina también tenía problemas al caminar, pero ella tenía el equilibro suficiente para no caer, aunque eso no evitaba que sus pies se hundieran en la nieve. Y observó con envidia como el elfo caminaba en la nieve sin dificultades.

Su atención fue alejada de sus maldiciones hacía la nieve cuando el pie de Frodo se hundió demasiado y cayó hacía atrás. Por suerte Aragorn lo agarró, evitando que siguiera rodando, y lo levantó con cuidado. Frodo rebuscó debajo de su camisa en busca del anillo y empezó a entrar en pánico cuando sus manos solo agarraban el aire. Su pánico se calmó ligeramente cuando el destello de oro brilló con el sol. Y esta vez fue Elaina quien entró en pánico, al notar el anillo a dos metros de ella. Al igual que en el concilio notó el humo negro rodeando el anillo, toda maldad en él. Y su rostro palideció mientras retrocedía, no queriendo ser alcanzada por el humo, pero olvidó que sus piernas estaban atrapadas y cayó hacía atrás, su capucha deslizándose hacía atrás y mostrando su rostro. Todos se giraron hacía Boromir, que había recogido el anillo.

-Boromir.- Llamó Aragorn, notando su mirada ambiciosa.

-Qué extraña suerte, tener que sufrir tanto miedo y tantas dudas por una cosa tan pequeña.- Las palabras de Boromir no ayudaban al malestar de Elaina y ella quiso cerrar los ojos. Realmente lo hizo, pero era como si sus parpados estuvieran inmóvil mientras el humo negro envenenaba la alma de Boromir.- Una cosa tan pequeñita.- Murmuró él, su otra mano a punto de tocar el anillo.

-¡Boromir!- Llamó más firme Aragorn y Boromir parpadeó como si hubiera sido sacado de un sueño.- Dale el anillo a Frodo.

Boromir caminó hacía adelante, pasando a Elaina, que seguía en el suelo, y le tendió el anillo a Frodo.- Como desees.- Murmuró él cuando Frodo agarró el anillo.- No me importa.- Él forzó una risa, sonando hueca, y revolvió el pelo de Frodo antes de girarse y seguir caminando.

Y aún así Elaina no se levantó. Ya ni siquiera podía sentir la nieve bajo ella que la congelaba hasta los huesos, no podía sentir las miradas curiosas y preocupadas de la comunidad en ella, ni siquiera podía sentir su cuerpo. Lo único que podía sentir era la maldad del anillo y únicamente escuchaba palabras oscuras siendo murmuradas en sus oídos. Unas manos agarraron sus hombros y ella alzó la mirada, su mano agarrando velozmente su daga, pero se relajó cuando vio quien era.

-Gandalf.- Murmuró a penas audiblemente y Gandalf la levantó lentamente y con cuidado. Ayudándola a salir de la nieve y la calló cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar.

-Tenemos que continuar.- Instruyó él, una mirada sombría en sus ojos. Ajustó la capa de Elaina y le colocó la capucha, ocultando completamente su rostro.- No te la quites.- Ordenó en voz baja solamente para ella y rodeó sus hombros, guiándola hacía adelante. _Solo un poco más_ , pensó tranquilizadoramente Gandalf y no supo si intentaba tranquilizarse a si mismo.

La capucha ocultaba el rostro pálido de Elaina y sus ojos desesperados para hacer la pregunta que tanto deseaba. _¿Qué le estaba pasando?_ Y el brazo de Gandalf se apretó más en sus hombros mientras guiaban el camino.

 _Solo un poco más._

* * *

 **Siento que el capítulo sea más corto que el anterior, pero es bastante tarde cuando escribo esto y no puedo permitirme gastar días de esta semana para hacerlo más largo.**

 **Esta semana me iré de viaje con mi familia, solo serán tres días, pero esta semana tengo que preparar las cosas para el viaje y cuando vuelva tal vez este muy cansada y no escriba durante unos días. Por eso os público este capítulo, para que al menos tengáis uno, ya que el próximo puede que tarde en publicarlo. Sobretodo porque también tengo que publicar en mi otra historia y ya siento que me agobio porque solo me quedan tres días.**

 **Por eso os pido paciencia, tendréis vuestro capítulo, muy tarde, pero lo tendréis.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide, ElenaDreams.**


	4. Capítulo 3- Caminos oscuros

**¡** **AL FIN!**

 **No tenéis ni idea de la rabia que tengo con mi cerebro por no dejarme escribir absolutamente NADA. Ni siquiera cuando tenía la inspiración necesaria para escribir algo, lo que sea. Pues no, mi cerebro como siempre negándose a seguir mis ordenes y haciendo lo que le da la gana. Y para colmo, se me fue el Internet antes de guardar el capítulo cuando iba ya casi por el final y tuve que volver a reescribirlo desde la última parte que había guardado... En fin...** **Disculpar por la espera... Realmente lo siento muchísimo.**

 **Lo he hecho más largo para recompensar todo este tiempo sin actualizar y por el corto capítulo anterior. Así que esperó que con este capítulo esté perdonada...**

 **Y os informo que en este fanfic irán juntas las tres historias de 'Lord of the Rings'. Cada capítulo estará 'dividido': Una parte contará la historia y sucesos de El señor de los anillos. Y la otra (** _la cursiva_ **) narrará el pasado de Elaina, no solo su infancia. De momento, estoy satisfecha conmigo misma por haber logrado que ambas historias (El pasado de Elaina y la historia de El señor de los Anillos) concibiesen perfectamente.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de esta historia.**

 _ **ºRespondo comentarios/reviews:**_

 **Captain Elegost:** Genial :)

 **Quiero agradecer infinitamente** **a:** **_kei-kei tsuki_** **por seguir mi historia, a _lilly jane_ por añadirla a favoritos,a _Captain Elegost_ por comentar, a _Sora_ _Yumiko,_ a _sayad16 , y a __Althea de Leo_ por seguir mi historia y darle a favoritos.**

 **Y gracias también a cualquier persona que le este dando una oportunidad a esta historia.**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a todos vosotros.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 _ **No me pertenece nada de ''Lord of the Rings'', solo poseo El Pueblo de la Montaña, a Elaina, a Aden, a Cedric, a Millie y cualquier giro en la historia que no salga ni en las películas, ni en los libros.**_

* * *

 **Pequeña Estrella**

 **Capítulo 3- Caminos oscuros...**

 _Las aventuras de Gandalf con Elaina habían sido complacientes para Cedric y Millie. Ninguna situación peligrosa había tenido que soportar Elaina y todos estaban aliviados de ello. Sus viajes se harían cada mes y durante todos esos meses que Gandalf y Elaina habían pasado juntos, su relación empezaba a ser más fuerte. Gandalf para Elaina era como su abuelo, una figura que le contaría miles de historias sobre sus aventuras de su juventud. O al menos eso creía Elaina que era tener un abuelo._

 _Ella nunca había conocido a sus abuelos. Los padres de su padre, habían vivido en el Pueblo de la Montaña, pero habían muerto poco después de su nacimiento, por alguna enfermedad según le había contado Aden. Y los padres de su madre nunca se habían mostrado, ni siquiera Aden los conocía y ni su propia madre sabía si estaban vivos o muertos._

 _Gandalf también se había encariñado con la pequeña niña. Adorando su curiosidad por la Tierra Media y por cada raza. Sin embargo su curiosidad no era siempre una buena cosa. A la mínima que Elaina encontrase algo que le interesase iría a inspeccionarlo más cerca, no importa si fuera una simple flor o algo afilado, no importa si fuera peligroso o no. Él quería creer que esa curiosidad era la típica que tenían los niños en su niñez, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que no era así. La curiosidad de Elaina era más fuerte y a veces la distanciaba de la realidad, haciendo que ella se acercara inconscientemente a la cosa que le hubiese llamado la atención._

 _Pero eso no era lo más extraño._

 _Lo más extraño era que siempre parecía haber un ojo en Elaina en los bosques por los que viajaban, ya sea animal o no. Por eso Gandalf, tenía más razones para desviarse de los caminos más peligrosos. Pero aun yendo por un bosque soleado y tranquilo, Gandalf lo sintió. Sintió como la oscuridad se acercaba y girándose por décima vez, no vio absolutamente nada._

 _-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Elaina, observándole con curiosidad y Gandalf rompió la mirada hacía ella, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo entusiasmadamente._

 _-Absolutamente nada.- Mintió él, observando por el rabillo del ojo como las sombras de los árboles parecían moverse y extenderse.- Ponte esto.- Elaina miró hacia arriba, parpadeando cuando un manto fue puesto en su cabeza, ocultando su rostro. Inmediatamente las sombras se detuvieron y la oscuridad que empezaba a nublar el bosque también, como si hubieran perdido lo que tanto los había atraído. Gandalf parpadeó en comprensión y miró a la pequeña niña con severidad.- Déjatelo puesto hasta que lleguemos a la Comarca, ¿vale?- Elaina le lanzó una mirada interrogante, pero se encogió de hombros y le hizo caso a Gandalf._

 _oo_

 _Gandalf sonrió mientras caminaba por los caminos de tierra tan familiares hacía el agujero hobbit de su gran amigo, Bilbo Bolson. A su lado Elaina resplandecía mientras observaba el verdoso paisaje de la Comarca, un lugar habitado solamente por unas pequeñas criaturas, llamadas Hobbits. Elaina observó a las extrañas criaturas con grandes pies, afiladas orejas y de pequeña estatura. Se removió un poco incomoda cuando los hobbits se giraron hacía ellos, algunos mirándolos con miradas malhumoradas._

 _Gandalf abrió la pequeña puerta de madera de una verja y llevó a Elaina por el camino hasta la puerta principal. Él llamó un par de veces y murmullos se escuchaban desde dentro de la casa antes de que la puerta se abriera. El hobbit alzó la cabeza y sonrió enormemente al gran brujo.- ¡Gandalf!- Exclamó el hobbit lanzándose a Gandalf para abrazarlo._

 _-¡Bilbo Bolson!- Saludó Gandalf, devolviendo el abrazo. Después de unos momentos ambos se separaron y Bilbo Bolson hizo una mueca a Gandalf._

 _-¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías, Gandalf?- Inquirió el hobbit mirando con seriedad al mago mientras este se encogía de hombros.- Los magos siempre igual... Viajando cuando y donde quieren sin avisar...- Masculló y Elaina rió un poco. La mirada del hobbit fue directamente a ella, parpadeando con curiosidad.- ¿Y quién es esta pequeña señorita?_

 _-Elaina Willers.- Se presentó la niña antes de que Gandalf pudiera, bajando un poco el manto de su cabeza.- Un placer en conocerle, señor de pies grandes.- Ella se inclinó respetuosamente, tal y como su madre le había enseñado, pero tropezó un poco y el manto volvió a caer sobre su rostro._

 _Bilbo miró a la pequeña niña frente a él, que ahora mismo se encontraba luchando contra el pesado manto fuera de ella, y sonrió.- También es un honor conocerla, señorita.- Elaina alzó la cabeza, su lucha con el manto siendo olvidada mientras le sonreía al hobbit, y Bilbo sin poder evitarlo, también le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿A qué se debe esta visita?- Esta pregunta fue para Gandalf y el mago sonrió, liberando a Elaina del manto._

 _-Venimos a escuchar las historias sobre tus aventuras, Bilbo Bolson.- Explicó astutamente el mago y Bilbo inclinó la cabeza con confusión, estrechando los ojos en desconfianza al mago. Y sus ojos se suavizaron cuando vieron los ojos de la niña prácticamente resplandecer._

 _-¿Te gustan las historias?- Le preguntó a la niña y Elaina asintió con entusiasmo.- Bien. Entonces te contaré mi lucha con tres horribles trols mientras bebemos un delicioso té.- Bilbo abrió la puerta aún más, dejando a entrar a sus inesperados visitantes._

 _Y aún ahora, Bilbo Bolson, se preguntó qué hubiera sucedido si hubiera rechazado la visita de Gandalf y Elaina. Si hubiera impedido todo lo que pasó después de ese primer encuentro. Pero aún ahora, Bilbo, adoró a la pequeña niña y la tranquilidad que portaba su sola presencia. Y no se arrepentía de abrirle la puerta a Elaina Willers, una niña muy especial._

* * *

La compañía continuó viajando por las montañas cubiertas de nieve en completo silencio. La atmósfera estaba llena de tensión, todos aún recordando como el poder del anillo había envenenado el alma de Boromir. Aragorn mantenía un ojo vigilante en el hombre de Gondor junto a Legolas, mientras Boromir evitaba sus miradas y la de Frodo. Gimli y los hobbits estaban más ocupados tratando de salir de la nieve y Elaina se mantuvo mirando hacía abajo, su capucha aún ocultando su rostro mientras seguía a Gandalf.

El camino que estaban tomando empezó a elevarse cada vez más y antes de que los hobbits se dieran cuenta, estaban en un estrecho y peligroso camino. Si daban un paso equivocado hacía el borde, caerían a su perdición. Los cuatro compartieron una mirada nerviosa, pero siguieron avanzando.

La nieve se hacía más densa conforme el camino iba elevándose y Elaina se encontró más de una vez con sus pies atrapados en la nieve. Suspiró frustrada cuando volvió a suceder y tropezó, pero esta vez no golpeó la nieve como anteriormente había hecho unas cuantas veces. Unos brazos la sujetaron con suavidad y ella miró a Legolas a los ojos mientras comentaba casualmente.- Envidio tus pies de elfo.

Legolas parpadeó con sorpresa, mirando momentáneamente sus pies que no estaban enterrados en la nieve, y sus labios temblaron ligeramente en diversión, pero no se convirtieron en una sonrisa real, como si no debiese mostrar sus emociones al mundo. _¿Sería una cosa de elfos?_ Se preguntó Elaina, curiosa. Y fue sobresaltada cuando Legolas la levantó, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. Sus pies fueron liberados de la nieve y Legolas la volvió a depositar en el suelo. Ahora fue el turno de Elaina de parpadear con sorpresa mientras sus músculos saboreaban la nueva libertad.

-Gracias.- Agradeció sinceramente.

Legolas asintió, restandole importancia y tosiendo con torpeza, cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no la había soltado y la mantenía sujeta inadecuadamente. Él se alejó con rapidez, alejando sus manos de ella como si hubiera sido quemado. Y con otro asentimiento, se alejó de ella, caminando hacía adelante con pánico cuando sus orejas de elfo escucharon una voz en el aire. Inclinó la cabeza, tratando de escuchar y solo entendió palabras oscuras.

-Hay una voz maligna en el aire.- Informó Legolas a la compañía y Gandalf alzó la cabeza, reconociendo la voz que rebotaba en las montañas.

-¡Es Saruman!- Exclamó él.

Y todos se detuvieron, alzando las miradas hacía el cielo y vieron rocas caer desde lo más alto. Aragorn y Boromir se lanzaron a por los hobbits, agarrándolos y apartándolos del camino de las rocas. Las rocas cayeron al vacío y todos respiraron aliviados, observando que ningún miembro de la compañía hubiese resultado herido. Aragorn miró la cima de la montaña y luego a Gandalf, comprendiendo las acciones de Saruman.- ¡Está tratando de derribar la montaña! ¡Debemos retirarnos!

-¡No!- Se negó Gandalf y empezó a cantar en voz alta, tratando de calmar a la montaña.- _Losto Caradhras, sedho hodo nuitho i´ruith_ _(_ _Duerme Caradhras, estate quieto, permanece quieto, conten tu ira)_ \- Pero la montaña no obedeció y la voz de Saruman resonó más fuerte mientras la montaña volvía a temblar.

Una avalancha cayó sobre todos ellos, sepultándolos bajo la nieve. Elaina sintió la nieve aplastando su cuerpo e impidiendo que respirase mientras trataba de buscar algún hueco para poder salir. Fallando miserablemente, alzó sus brazos hacía donde creía que era la salida y sintió el aire congelado en sus dedos. Con alivio, se retorció y liberó su cuerpo. Tomó una gran respiración, disfrutando de como el oxigeno entraba en sus pulmones, y se quedó desplomada en la nieve, sin importarle que se estuviera congelando. Solo quería descansar sus adoloridos músculos.

-¡Debemos bajarnos de la montaña!- Exclamó Boromir para ser escuchado por encima de las ventiscas.- ¡Avanzar hacia el Paso de Rohan! ¡Y tomar el camino Oeste a mi ciudad!

-¡El Paso de Rohan nos lleva demasiado cerca de Isengard!- Negó Aragorn y Gimli habló desde al lado de los hobbits.

-No podemos pasar por encima de una montaña. Pasemos por debajo. Atravesemos las Minas de Moria.- La expresión de Gandalf se ensombreció y sus ojos destellearon con emociones, que Elaina no pudo averiguar mientras lo miraba con preocupación, notando en lo tenso que se había convertido en la palabra 'Moria'.

Y él le devolvió la mirada, dos emociones destacando en sus ojos por encima de las otras. Preocupación y miedo.- Que el portador del anillo decida.- Proclamó al fin, Gandalf. Y todos los ojos se desviaron hacía Frodo mientras él los miraba con sorpresa y temor, no queriendo tomar la decisión equivocada y que alguien saliera herido por su culpa.

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!- Exclamó innecesariamente Boromir.- ¡Sería el final de los hobbits!

-¿Frodo?- Cuestionó Gandalf, ignorando a Boromir. Frodo miró a sus amigos, a los cuales le castañeteaban los dientes y tragó saliva antes de decir en voz alta su decisión.

-Iremos por las minas.

Los ojos de Gandalf brillaron de decepción y de miedo una vez más, pero no obstante asintió.- Que así sea...

 **oo**

Elaina observó las rocas inmensas que decoraban el paisaje, maravillada. Era cierto que el paisaje rocoso no era nada nuevo para ella, dado que siempre había vivido en el Pueblo de la Montaña, pero nunca antes había viajado a un pueblo o ciudad enana. Y tras escuchar que ellos eran unos grandes artesanos y herreros, siempre había tenido curiosidad por observar las grandes construcciones que todos elogiaban.

Los miembros de la compañía la miraron de reojo, todos preguntándose por qué ella parecía estar tan animada en la situación en la que se encontraban. El único otro animado en la compañía era Gimli y se le notaba al solo observarlo. Gimli iba hablando de su pueblo y de lo mucho que deseaba volver a verlo, de como los iba a tratar como a reyes (para el cansancio de los otros miembros de la compañía). Y Elaina, iba por detrás de él, escuchando sus palabras con atenta curiosidad.

-¿Cómo son las construcciones de los enanos?- Preguntó Elaina sin poder evitarlo y Gimli se giró hacía ella, sorprendido de que ella le hubiese hablado.- ¿Son tan increíbles como en los cuentos dicen ser?

Gimli fue más sorprendido aun al notar el honesto e inocente interés que la joven mantenía hacía los enanos. Y el enano sonrió, mientras la miraba a los ojos con toda seriedad.- Son mucho más increíbles que cual historia haya narrado jamas.

-¿Crees que tus familiares me reciban?- Volvió a preguntar ella, mirando a la dirección en la que andaban. Y Gimli amplió su sonrisa. Tal vez esta pequeña humana no era como otras jóvenes pretenciosas y que todo deseaban sin importar el costo.

-Estoy seguro de que te recibirán.- Asintió Gimli. _Y si no lo hacían, él se aseguraría de ello,_ decidió él.- Y podrás ver la belleza de Moria.

Elaina lo miró y le sonrió.- Sería un honor.- Y con ese simple comentario, Elaina tenía al enano de su lado. Y Gandalf que había estado observándolos, no fue ni en lo más mínimo sorprendido. En los años que había estado con Elaina, viéndola crecer, había visto lo bien que parecía socializar con otras razas de la Tierra Media, como si fuera algo absolutamente fácil para ella, sin que ella misma se diera cuenta. Y también había observado como esas mismas personas la adoraban al instante.

-Frodo, Elaina, venid a ayudar a un hombre viejo.- Llamó Gandalf desde más adelante. Frodo y Elaina compartieron una mirada de confusión. Desde que habían conocido a Gandalf, él nunca había necesitado ayuda. Sin embargo, se acercaron a él, ambos a cada lado.- ¿Cómo esta tu hombro?- Le preguntó a Frodo.

-Mejor que antes.

-¿Y el anillo?- Cuestionó Gandalf y se detuvo, devolviendole la mirada a ambos jóvenes nerviosos frente él.- Sentís que su poder está creciendo, ¿no?- Frodo apartó la mirada avergonzado y Elaina miró al suelo, sus manos apretándose en puños.- Yo también lo siento. Debéis ser cuidadosos ahora. El mal se aparecerá desde afuera de la comunidad. Y me temo que desde adentro también.- Tranquilizó y advirtió, sus palabras silenciándose mientras Boromir pasaba junto a ellos.

Frodo también miró a Boromir y en cuanto pasó, miró a Gandalf con miedo en sus ojos.- ¿Y en quién puedo confiar?- Su voz era un susurro, bajo y preocupante. Y Elaina no pudo culparlo. Que el hombre en el que más confiabas te dijera que no podías confiar en ningún miembro de la compañía que había jurado protegerte, debía ser muy duro.

-Debes confiar en ti mismo. Y en Elaina.- Contestó Gandalf, mirando también a una Elaina sorprendida.- Confiar en vuestras fuerzas.- Un significado más profundo se ocultaba en esas palabras y ambos, Frodo y Elaina, se dieron cuenta. Le estaba diciendo a Frodo que confiará en él mismo para no caer ante la maldad del anillo, le estaba diciendo a Elaina que confiará en sus fuerzas para continuar viajando cerca del anillo, a pesar del extraño comportamiento de su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca. Les estaba diciendo que confiarán el uno en el otro para evitar que el otro se hundiera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Interrogó Frodo, temiendo la respuesta.

-Hay muchos poderes en el mundo para el bien o para el mal. Algunos son más grandes de lo que yo soy. Y no he sido probado contra algunos todavía.- Ese 'todavía' fue el que hizo que Elaina no deseará entrar a las Minas de Moria. No si eso significaba que Gandalf resultase herido de alguna manera. Y por la forma en la que hablaba era probable.

Frodo y Elaina compartieron una mirada de puro terror, mientras la mirada de Gandalf se ensombrecía y solo la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos. Elaina quería dar la vuelta. Ir por otro camino que no fuese tan peligroso, como este parecía ser. Pero ya habían perdido medio día cambiando de ruta para venir a las Minas de Moria y los otros miembros de la comunidad no permitirían más retrasos en su misión, sin ninguna razón valida. Por lo que, Elaina hizo lo único que pudo en ese momento.

-Estaremos bien.- Aseguró, sonriendo a Frodo y Gandalf, a pesar de sus miradas sorprendidas.- Conseguiremos salir de las Minas de Moria, a salvo, y podremos continuar nuestro viaje. Y al final, destruiremos el anillo.

Eso era lo único que podía hacer. Asegurarse de que no perdieran las esperanzas, no importa cuantas dificultades se interpusieran en su camino. Ella le sonrió, sus ojos brillando con determinación.- Las paredes de Moria.- Reconoció Gimli con entusiasmo. Y Frodo y Gandalf tuvieron que parpadear varias veces, saliendo de la estupefacción en la que les había puesto Elaina.

Por un momento... Por un momento habían creído las palabras de Elaina. La habían creído, a pesar de sus sentimientos negativos. La habían creído, como si sus palabras estuvieran escritas en piedra. Pero observando las inmensas paredes de Moria y la niebla que las rodeaba, habían vuelto a sus sentidos y las palabras de Elaina fueron tragadas en la oscura atmósfera. Y aún así, la esperanza brilló en su interior.

-No te quites la capucha.- Ordenó Gandalf a Elaina antes de encabezar el camino, con un Gimli animado por detrás.

* * *

-Las puertas de los enanos son invisibles cuando están cerradas.- Les informó Gimli, una vez habían bajado más cerca de las paredes.

-Si, Gimli, sus propios dueños no pueden encontrarlas si olvidan sus secretos.- La frustración se escuchaba en la voz de Gandalf, obviamente cansando de tener que escuchar las divagaciones y elogios de Gimli a su raza, y no ayudaba que no hubiesen encontrado las puertas.

Legolas que iba por detrás, murmuró.- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- Con burla. Y el enano rodó los ojos ante sus burlas, pero se mantuvo en silencio. No queriendo que el 'príncipe amargado' arruinase su visita a sus familiares.

Y Elaina los observó con curiosidad. Le parecía bastante divertido la rivalidad de Gimli y Legolas. No eran como otros enanos y elfos, que discutían sin aparente razón y sin detenerse ni para respirar. Cosa que hacía a Elaina más curiosa. Siempre se había preguntado por qué los enanos parecían odiar a los elfos, especialmente a los del Bosque Negro. _Probablemente cosas de siglos atrás_ , se respondía así misma con diversión. Sabiendo que tres de la comunidad del anillo habían vivido durante mucho tiempo (y aún les quedaba por vivir).

Siguieron bajando el camino y todos se detuvieron cuando Gandalf se acercó a una pared, tocándola y admirándola. Elaina también miró la pared, simplemente viéndola como otra de las miles que habían visto. Y al parecer no era la única. Todos observaban atentos los movimientos de Gandalf, rogando silenciosamente que realmente eran las puertas.

-Ithildin.- Masculló Gandalf para sí, mirando el símbolo dibujado en la puerta.- Sólo refleja la luz de las estrellas y la luna.- Él se giró y como si hubiera sido invocada, la nube se alejó, mostrando la luna y su intenso brillo. La luz se reflejó en la pared, haciendo la forma de la puerta. Y Elaina lo observó maravillada junto con los demás.- Dice: ''Las Puertas de Durin, Señor de Moria. Habla Amigo y Entra.''

-¿Qué cree que signifique?- Le preguntó Merry, mirando entre Gandalf y la puerta brillante. Y Gandalf le dirigió una sonrisa a la compañía antes de responder.

-Muy fácil. Si eres un amigo, di la contraseña y las puertas se abrirán.- El mago apoyó su bastón en el centro de la puerta y con una voz poderosa cantó en otro idioma.- _Annon edhellen edro hi ammen. (Puerta de los Elfos oíd, abríos para mí)_ \- Pero no pasó nada. Gandalf se alejó decepcionado y confuso, pero no se rindió. Abrió los ojos y cantó en otro idioma diferente al interior.- _Ando eldarinwa, a lasta quettanya, fenda casarinwa. (Puerta de Elfos, escuchad mi palabra, ¡Puertas de los Enanos!)_

No sucedió absolutamente nada y Pippin comentó.- No sucede nada.- Todos apartaron las miradas decepcionados y Gandalf empezó a empujar las puertas, esperanzado de que sus palabras habían aflojado algún mecanismo y este le facilitaría entrar. Pero las puertas no se movieron.

-Supe todos los encantamientos en todas las lenguas de los Elfos, hombres y Orcos.- Masculló Gandalf con rabia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?- Cuestionó Pippin, no ayudando a la situación y Gandalf explotó, su frustración sacando lo peor de él.

-¡Golpear tu cabeza con estas puertas, Peregrin Tuk! Y si eso no las derriba y me dejan de molestar con tontas preguntas, trataré de encontrar las palabras precisas.- Las últimas palabras de Gandalf fueron un suave murmullo cansado y frustrado. Y Elaina pasó por su lado, acariciándole reconfortantemente el brazo antes de sentarse en unas rocas, dispuesta a esperar lo que hiciese falta. Y Gandalf asintió en inmenso agradecimiento, observando como los otros miembros de la compañía también se sentaban pacientemente.

Frodo fue a sentarse con Elaina, ya que Pippin y Merry se acercaron al pantano justo en frente de las puertas, y Sam estaba hablando con Aragorn. Al parecer el montaraz le estaba convenciendo de liberar al poni de Sam. Él se acercó a ella y parpadeó cuando vio al elfo sentándose cerca de ella, no lo suficiente cerca para que se rozasen, pero lo suficientemente como para que ambos se vieran y hablaran. Frodo notó que al igual que él, Elaina también estaba sorprendida, pero ella ignoró su sorpresa y le sonrió a Legolas. Y Frodo sonrió un poco, desviándose de su camino inicial y sentándose en una roca más arriba que de la pareja, justo en frente de Gandalf.

Legolas se sentó cerca de la humana, a penas consciente de que ella estaba cerca. Y cuando se dio cuenta, parpadeó hacía ella, esperando a que fuese o molesta por su presencia no invitada o maravillada. Muchas veces había estado en esas ocasiones. Los hombres mortales parecían molestos con su sola presencia y las mujeres parecían estar encantadas. Y después de haber vivido durante siglos, había descubierto que mientras todos los mortales admiraban la belleza y elegancia de los elfos, también estaban incómodos con su inmortalidad. _Era lógico_ , reconoció él. Cualquier mortal se sentiría incomodo al saber que un elfo, de aspecto más joven que él había vivido durante mucho más tiempo y que aún seguiría viviendo años después de su muerte.

Había conocido a muchos mortales y casi todos compartían el mismo sentimiento hacía su especie, excepto Aragorn. Pero Aragorn fue diferente. Él fue criado desde pequeño por elfos para su seguridad. Pero Elaina no fue criada en las costumbres elficas y probablemente tampoco hubiera tenido a uno desde tan cerca, por eso Legolas esperó la misma incomodidad tan familiar para él, mostrándose en su rostro al girarse para mirarla. Pero como si a las extrañas fuerzas del destino le gustasen llevarle la contraria y contra toda lógica, ella le sonrió.

-Es una lastima que desde aquí no se vean las estrellas, ¿verdad?- Comentó ella de la nada. Y Legolas parpadeó hacía ella, confuso y sorprendido. Dos emociones que hacía años que no sentía juntas. Pero entonces lo entendió, esta era su forma de mostrarle que no le importaba en lo más mínimo su presencia.

-Sí...

Elaina sonrió con pura diversión ante su falta de palabras y volvió a mirar el cielo, estrechando sus ojos para detectar el brillo de alguna estrella, suspirando cuando falló miserablemente.- Las estrellas se ven mejor desde mi pueblo...- Susurró con tristeza y Legolas apretó los labios, reconociendo la nostalgia que brillaba en sus ojos.

-¿Extrañas tu hogar?- Cuestionó él.

-Demasiado...- Admitió Elaina, tímidamente.- ¿Alguna vez has viajado a mi pueblo?- Legolas no tuvo ni que pensarlo antes de negar con la cabeza. En ninguno de los siglos que había vivido había pasado por allí. De hecho, ninguna raza lo había hecho, excepto algunos hombres. La respuesta negativa de Legolas no pareció desanimar a Elaina. Ella seguía con su ánimo intacto y le sonrió emocionada a Legolas.- Desde allí, las estrellas eran más brillantes y más grandes, en verano más que nunca. Y podrías obsérvalas por las noches... o al menos podrías si no hubieran tantos ataques de Orcos...- La tristeza en sus ojos aumentó y ella rió sin alegría, bajando la mirada hacía el cielo.- A mi madre le daría un ataque si supiera que estoy aquí y mi padre lanzaría una rabieta completamente furioso... Ambos intentarían seguirnos el rastro para llevarme de regreso, pero no podrían. No con los ataques de los Orcos.

 _Así que era eso_ , Se dio cuenta Legolas. Tanta tristeza no era por causa de extrañar a su pueblo, era por la preocupación hacía sus padres y los contantes ataques a su pueblo. Y él tuvo que parpadear, algo que parecía estar haciendo constantemente cerca de Elaina. _¿Realmente se preocupaba más por su familia, que ya había pasado por muchos ataques de Orcos y todos los habían superado, que por ella misma, que estaba en una misión suicida para destruir un anillo forjado por pura maldad?_ Se cuestionó Legolas.

-Estarán bien.- Soltó Legolas, para sorpresa de ambos, y tosió continuando.- Ellos han pasado por varios ataques y en todos han sido victoriosos. Además de que Saruman necesitará refuerzos para hacernos caer, por lo que no habrá Orcos atacando a tu pueblo.- En cuanto sus pensamientos salieron por su boca, él hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _¿Realmente acababa de decirle eso?_ Se preguntó. _¿Realmente le acababa de decir que todos los ejércitos de Orcos irían a por ellos?_

-Tienes razón.- Asintió Elaina, la tristeza desapareciendo de sus ojos y en cambió brillaron con pura determinación. Y Legolas volvió a parpadear, por lo que parecía la milésima vez. _Ella era..._ \- Los Orcos intentarán vencernos y detenernos de conseguir destruir el anillo, pero no lo conseguirán. Me niego a que esas cosas feas se salgan con la suya.- _...Completamente ilógica_. Y empezaba a sentir curiosidad...

-Es un acertijo.- Se dio cuenta Frodo, levantándose y caminando un poco más cerca de las puertas.- ''Habla 'amigo' y entra. ¿Cómo se dice amigo en elfo?- Le preguntó a Gandalf.

- _Mellon_.- Pronunció Gandalf y las puertas se abrieron ante las miradas asombradas de todos.

La compañía se acercó a las puertas. Gimli saltando en su pasar con pura alegría, ajeno al comportamiento desconfiado de sus compañeros que observaban el pantano. Legolas se removió un poco con ansiedad, sintiendo un par de ojos vigilantes en todos ellos. Y Elaina también parecía sentir lo mismo, pues su mano se movió a su empuñadura inconscientemente mientras pasaban las puertas de la Mina.

-Pronto, Señor Elfo, disfrutará de la famosa hospitalidad de los enanos. ¡Fuegos rugientes, cerveza de malta, carne bien cocida directo del hueso!- Contó Gimli perdido en sus recuerdos y sonriendo con orgullo. Y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando notó a Gandalf intentando iluminar el camino con su bastón, sin notar la mirada sombría del mago.- Está, amigo, es la casa de mi primo Balin. Y lo llaman una Mina. ¡Una mina!- Los rayos de luz que salían del bastón de Gandalf, iluminaron al fin toda la mina y para horror de todos ellos, el suelo estaba cubierto de cadáveres.

-Esto no es una mina. Es una tumba.- Los cuatro hobbits se separaron del cadáver en el suelo bajo ellos ante las palabras de Boromir, y jadearon cuando sus pequeños cuerpos chocaron con el de Elaina, pero ella ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada mientras los acercaba más a ella protectoramente. Ella miró con pesar a todos los guerreros enanos que, claramente, habían luchado valientemente hasta su último aliento, y soltó un suspiró cuando los gritos desgarradores de Gimli resoban en las frías paredes de la Mina.

Legolas agarró una flecha del cadáver que había estado inspeccionando y masculló.- Giblins.- Con repugnancia. Él lanzó la oscura flecha lejos de él y se colocó junto a sus compañeros, sacando una flecha de su carcaj y preparándose para disparar al mínimo movimiento en la oscuridad. Al igual que Boromir y Aragorn, que desenfundaron sus espadas.

-Vayamos al paso de Rohan. No deberíamos haber venido acá.- Proclamó Boromir inútilmente y con despecho. Y notó que Aragorn y Legolas parecían fijarse en algo en la oscuridad, él siguió su mirada y frunció los labios.- ¿Qué...?

-¡Elaina!- Interrumpió Gandalf la pregunta confundida de Boromir y los dos hombres junto al elfo se giraron hacía la joven, pensando que un enemigo se había colado por sus espaldas y estaba atacando a la joven. Fueron confundidos cuando observaron que estaba completamente ilesa. Nadie la estaba atacando. Pero Elaina parecía comprender la urgencia del mago, mientras sus manos buscaban la capucha que se había caído cuando los cuatro hobbits habían agarrado su capa con desesperación.- ¡Fuera de aquí!- Urgió Gandalf y nadie vaciló en obedecerlo.

Frodo, que estaba en la puerta de las Minas con los otros tres hobbits y con Elaina, sintió algo arrastrarse por sus piernas y apretar su agarre en él, lanzandole al suelo. Gritó por ayuda mientras era arrastrado hacía el pantano por una especie de tentáculo. Y cuando fue sujetado por Pippin, se dio cuenta que él no era el único que era arrastrado. Elaina también estaba siendo arrastrada como él, pero con otro tentáculo diferente, y Merry la tenía sujeta.

Sam estaba cortando el tentáculo, intentando liberar a Frodo y lo consiguió, a la misma vez que Elaina apuñalaba con su espada al tentáculo que la mantenía presa a ella. Frodo y Elaina fueron liberados y ambos soltaron un suspiro mientras los tentáculos volvían al agua. Pero antes de que pudieran levantarse más tentáculos aparecieron, empujando a Merry, Sam y Pippin, y volviendo a agarrar a Frodo y Elaina. Los demás miembros de la compañía al fin salieron de la Mina y tras darse cuenta de la situación, se lanzaron a por el pulpo gigante que había salido a la superficie. La boca del pulpo, que antes no tenía, se abrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-¡Eww!- Fue lo que salió de la boca de Elaina mientras Frodo gritó con pánico.

Y Elaina se removió al fuerte agarre del tentáculo en ella, su mano buscando desesperadamente su daga mientras veía como acercaba a Frodo a su boca. Ella sonrió cuando sus dedos alcanzaron lo que quería y sin vacilar la lanzó. Su daga se incrustó en el tentáculo que sujetaba a Frodo y él fue liberado mientras caía. Por suerte, Boromir estaba allí para atraparlo.

Elaina fue a soltar un suspiró de alivio, alegrándose de que Frodo estaba bien, pero en vez salió un jadeo de su boca cuando una flecha se incrustó en el tentáculo y ella fue liberada. Aragorn la agarró y la dirigió hacía los demás, pero Elaina se retorció en su agarre, queriendo liberarse cuando notó un destello plateado en el agua.- ¡Espera!- Empujó a Aragorn hacía la orilla y lejos de ella.

-¡Elaina!- Gritó Gandalf con horror. Y Legolas que se encontraba junto a él, abrió los ojos. Sus manos agarrando las flechas y disparándolas contra los tentáculos, queriendo evitar que volvieran a agarrar a Elaina. Aragorn y Boromir también ayudaron, cortando los tentáculos con sus espadas mientras intentaban visualizar a Elaina en el agua, pero no pudieron. Y justo en ese momento, Elaina salió a la superficie nadando hacía ellos.- ¡A las Minas!- Ordenó Gandalf, sus ojos asegurándose de que Elaina los siguiera.

Y los seguía. Ella pasó a Legolas, que seguía disparando contra la enorme criatura, y desaceleró su velocidad, agarrando el brazo de Legolas y arrastrándolo hacía los demás. Y los ojos de Legolas parpadearon hacía ella, su cuerpo relajándose al darse cuenta que estaba completamente ilesa. Había pensado que aún seguía en el agua y por alguna extraña razón ese pensamiento lo había aterrorizado y le había motivado a seguir disparando, a hacer cualquier cosa para que esa criatura no volviera a tocar a Elaina. Pero todo esos pensamientos desaparecieron en cuanto la mano de Elaina agarró su muñeca, arrastrándolo dentro de las Minas junto a los demás. _Su mano esta caliente contra la mía_ , notó Legolas y ni siquiera parpadeó cuando la criatura intentó seguirlos, solo para fracasar y destruir la entrada y salida de las Minas.

La oscuridad los rodeó y Legolas sintió como la mano de Elaina se apretaba más fuerte en su muñeca. Podía sentir como se acercaba a él con incertidumbre y podía sentir cuan acelerada estaba su respiración. Y entonces la mano de Elaina se alejó de su muñeca y él entrecerró los ojos, tratando de buscarla en la oscuridad. Soltó un suspiró de alivio cuando Gandalf hizo brillar su bastón y la luz los iluminó.

-¡¿Qué has hecho ahí atrás, Elaina Willers?!- Rugió Gandalf hacía Elaina, su expresión completamente furiosa mientras dejaba caer la espada de Elaina, que había recogido antes de entrar a las Minas.- ¡Ser una idiota y arriesgar tu vida! ¡Eso has hecho!- Elaina agarró su espada del suelo y la guardó en su funda, todo el tiempo sin mirar hacía Gandalf.- ¡Le prometí a tu padre que te protegería y no puedo hacerlo, si eres tú misma quien te lanzas al peligro, Elaina!

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó Elaina sinceramente, pero sus ojos mostraron que no se arrepentía de sus acciones, si no de haber preocupado al mago. Y eso lo notó el mago mientras estrechaba sus ojos con severidad.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Exigió.

Y los hombros de Elaina se mantuvieron firmes en su postura determinada mientras sus manos levantaba lo que tanto había buscado desesperadamente bajo el mar.- Aden.- Susurró como explicación, apretando los dedos al rededor de su daga, y a pesar de que todos los miembros de la compañía estaban confundidos, Gandalf lo entendió a la primera mientras sus ojos se suavizaban y soltaban un suspiró cansado mientras se giraba hacía los demás miembros.

-Ahora solo tenemos una opción.- Rompió el tenso silencio el mago.- Debemos afrontar la larga oscuridad de Moria. Estén en guardia. Hay cosas más viejas y más viles que orcos en los lugares profundos del mundo.- _Y ahí estaba otra vez_ , se dio cuenta Elaina. El mismo tono sombrío y triste de antes, como si supiera que iba a ocurrir algo bastante malo y que no había ninguna manera de evitarlo.- El viaje hacía el otro lado consistirá en cuatro días. Esperemos pasar desapercibidos.

Y Elaina deseó lo mismo, mientras observaba la profundidad de la Minas y la oscuridad que parecía moverse en ella. Automáticamente, se puso su capucha, a pesar de que estaba empapada, de hecho toda ella estaba empapada al igual que Boromir y Aragorn, y ocultó su rostro mientras seguía a Gandalf por los caminos oscuros que los llevarían a enfrentarse a lo imaginable.


	5. Capítulo 4- Tranquilidad en la oscuridad

**Lo siento muchísimo.**

 **He tenido tantos problemas estos meses que aunque quisiera actualizar no podía. Un familiar cercano murió, las clases comenzaron, luego el tema de la navidad y las idas y vueltas para estar con mi familia, y cuando al fin creí poder volver, va y se me rompe el portátil donde tenía todos mis escritos, y tengo que esperar, no se cuanto tiempo, para recuperar todo lo que tenía. Pero por suerte, ya tengo un ordenador y podre traeros esta historia que espero que os guste :)**

 **Pero como también tengo otra que actualizar, me voy a dividir, para que en ambas historias tengáis capítulo. De miércoles, jueves y viernes escribiré y editare 'Pequeña estrella', e intentare con todas mis fuerzas que los viernes tengáis capítulo, si no a lo muy tarde los sábados. Y se que es egoista de mi parte e injusto, pero os pido más paciencia, ya que desgraciadamente no puedo pasarme el día entero aquí y cuando puedo mi cerebro no quiere cooperar.**

 **ºRespondo a comentarios:**

 **ºXeibel:** Muchísimas gracias, realmente me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia y a Elaina. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar :(

 **ºFernanda(guest):** Me alegro que te encante y mil gracias por comentar aún después de tanto tiempo sin continuarla. Y haré todo lo posible para no abandonarla.

Mil gracias a **_Zerieka_** y a _**Tydaen**_ por seguir esta historia, a _**Xeibel**_ y a **_Fernanda_** por comentar, a **_NATASHAMAY,_** a **_CMB-angelito_** , a **_Schlaf Ruternless_** y a **_CholeStone_** por añadir a favoritos y seguir mi historia, y por último también agradecer a **_Hikari-Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha_** por añadir a favoritos a esta historia y a mí.

 ** _Muchísimas_** ** _gracias a todos por esperar esta historia, aún despúes de tanto tiempo._**

 **No me esperaba que esta historia fuese tan bien recibida, pero me alegra un montón. Gracias :)**

 **Espero que os guste este capítulo.**

 _ **No me pertenece nada de 'Lord of the Rings', solamente Elaina, Elliot, Millie, Aden y el pueblo de la montaña y también algún giro en la historia que no aparezca ni en las películas, ni en los libros.**_

* * *

 **Pequeña Estrella**

 **Capítulo 4- Tranquilidad en la oscuridad...**

 _Elaina había vuelto de su viaje con Gandalf a la comarca, aunque más que viaje, solo había sido una corta visita. Habían pasado unas horas bebiendo té con Bilbo contando sus aventuras y cuando la última palabra había salido de sus labios y la tetera estaba completamente vacía, Gandalf había decidido que era hora de volver para gran decepción de Elaina. Ni siquiera había podido explorar la comarca, pero Gandalf había asegurado que volverían en otro momento._

 _Ahora estaba en su aldea y la emoción que había sentido al volver con su familia, se había evaporado en un instante. Sus padres la habían recibido con demasiado entusiasmo, pero su hermano había mirado la herida sangrante en su mano con una mueca._

 _—¿Te atacaron?_

 _Ella retrocedió, sorprendida por la ferocidad que mostraba._

 _—Solo me raspe con una roca al caer cuando un orco me sorprendió, pero Gandalf se ocupo enseguida de él y acabo con su grupo, ni siquiera llegaron a la mitad de la montaña— Le sonrió a su hermano con entusiasmo por el ataque evitado a la montaña, pero Aden no compartió su entusiasmo, y sin siquiera una mirada a ella, salió de la casa._

 _Sus padres le habían asegurado que volvería, que solo estaba preocupado y que no se preocupase, pero Aden no volvió en toda la tarde, y Elaina decidió salir a buscarlo. Caminó por la aldea, saludando a todos y respondiendo con entusiasmo las preguntas sobre su viaje de los niños más pequeños. Pero en ningún momento se topo con Aden y decidió volver a su casa, preguntándose que era lo que había pasado en estos tres días que Aden había cambiado tanto._

oo

 _Cuando Aden regresó a su casa, pasado el anochecer, recibió una reprimenda de su madre y también espero una de su padre, pero su padre solo lo miró con una mirada de sabelotodo y con un simple gesto indicó la puerta de su habitación compartida con Elaina._

 _—Ha estado todo el día buscándote—_ Lo sé _, pensó Aden, y por eso procuró que nadie en la aldea lo viese y que regalase su ubicación. No quería escuchar sobre el viaje en el que podía haber estado en peligro su hermana—. Al parecer quería ir a buscar hadas al bosque con su querido hermano mayor._

 _Él hizo una mueca, no esperándose eso. Pero su padre era un experto en hacer sentir culpable a la gente de sus acciones con solo palabras para nada ofensivas. Y estaba seguro de que Elaina había heredado esa capacidad de su padre._

 _Entró a la habitación y notó al instante a su hermana abrazándose a si misma, mientras miraba en dirección a su cama vacía. La mueca en su rostro se profundizó aún más y con vacilación se aclaró la garganta. Elaina lo miró al instante y saltó de la cama hacía él, pero vaciló y se quedó quieta a medio camino. Y Aden suspiró, siendo él quien rompiera la distancia entre ellos para abrazar a su hermana. Rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con un único brazo mientras su hermana lo estrujaba con ambos. Él era más incomodo en abrazarla, que ella. Nunca se abrazaban, y no porque no se apreciaran, si no porque su relación no era así. Ellos no eran los hermanos que se lo contasen todo, y sabía que era culpa suya por todos esos años anteriores de ser distante con su hermana. Pero ahora había cambiado, ahora quería ser un buen hermano y protegerla, y justo cuando al fin lo estaba consiguiendo, Gandalf se la tuvo que llevar lejos, a donde no podía hacer nada._

 _—Yo también te he echado de menos— habló Elaina, sabiendo que su hermano nunca lo admitiría—. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día y por qué tienes las manos quemadas?_

 _Aden se mordió el labio y con su mano libre, le dio un golpecito a su hermana en la cabeza, como castigandola por haberse dado cuenta. Otra cosa que al parecer también había heredado de su padre, la capacidad de notar las cosas con solo un vistazo, aunque a veces no podían identificar lo que eran, solo que algo había._

 _—Cosas de herreros— se encogió de hombros él, alejándose de su hermana e ignorando su mirada sorprendida. Él nunca antes se había mostrado interesado en cualquier trabajo que no involucrara seguir los pasos de su padre—. He estado trabajando en algo para ti, algo que te permitirá..._

 _—¿Luchar?— Cuestionó Elaina con entusiasmo, al ver el brillo metálico bajo la luz de la vela._

 _Y Aden hizo una mueca a eso, agarrando la deforme daga, que era simplemente metal con un pequeño pico puntiagudo, aún faltaba mucho trabajo para que fuese una daga. No quería hacerle algo para luchar, había querido hacerle un escudo o algo para protegerla, pero sus manos habían decidido por él crear una daga y durante tres días había estado aprendiendo y practicando, quemándose a veces sin querer, pero nunca rindiéndose. Y tal vez fuese lo mejor que le hiciera esta daga, Elaina no era de las que se escondían tras un escudo y con o sin armas, se lanzaría al ataque. Al menos ahora, si la atacaban tendría algo más efectivo para defenderse, que unas piedras del suelo._

 _Aunque esa no había sido del todo su atención, él también quería, que fuera a donde fuera, ella tuviera algo de él para protegerla, quería que ella sintiera que él estaba junto a ella en sus peores momentos o los más peligrosos, que nunca la abandonaría. Pero al ser increíblemente malo con las palabras, solo dio un asentimiento._

 _—Sí— aceptó a regañadientes—. Intentare terminarla antes de tu próximo viaje._

 _Por toda la tierra media, rogaba que esta daga sirviera para que su hermana nunca resultase herida, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Su hermana nunca había presenciado una muerte, era cierto, que su aldea sufría muchos ataques, pero nunca nadie había muerto, o eso le decía su madre a su hermana siempre que preguntaba. Era por la insistencia de su madre de que Elaina siguiera siendo una niña inocente, que si alguna vez alguien moriría delante de Elaina, no sabían como iba a reaccionar. Probablemente no lo soportaría, menos si era alguien muy querido para ella._

 _Así que, rogó y rogó._

 _Durante años se paso rogando que su hermana nunca presenciase la muerte en ninguno de sus viajes._

* * *

Habían comenzado a caminar nada más que Gandalf había pronunciado esas palabras y desde entonces no se habían detenido. Viajaron por las oscuras minas con nada más que el bastón de Gandalf iluminando su camino y Elaina mentiría si dijera que era fácil. Era cierto que de momento, su presencia había pasado inadvertida y ningún enemigo los había atacado. Pero era completamente difícil caminar por los caminos rocosos, que a veces se estrecharían, y otros se volverían puentes, que amenazaban con derrumbarse.

La primera 'noche', y decía noche porque Elaina ya no sabía que hora sería, ya que no se podía ver el cielo, se habían sentado apoyados en la pared rocosa. Sus ropas se habían secado durante la larga caminata y Elaina apretó su agarre en su capa, alejando el frío de ella. Pudo observar como Boromir estiraba su brazo y agarraba algo, que al parecer había llamado su atención, y mirando hacía arriba les dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa mientras alzaba la antorcha de metal que había encontrado. Aragorn asintió en reconocimiento y agarró la antorcha. Pero aún cuando encendieron las antorchas, Gandalf no apagó su bastón, como si no se fiara de la oscuridad.

La segunda vez que habían parado a descansar, fue más tranquila. Se habían detenido en la cima, de lo que parecía ser un pilar de roca, y al borde del precipicio, pero habían estado más tranquilos. Ahí no tenían de que preocuparse de que los enemigos los alcanzaran por sorpresa y los caminos para llegar a ellos los mantuvieron en su punto de mira. Y en cuanto a los ataques de distancia, tampoco se tendrían que preocupar, con la vista de Legolas podrían saber si algo los iba a atacar y para ese entonces ya estarían listos para responder al ataque. Aunque eso tenía sus consecuencias y significaba que Legolas no podría dormir mucho durante ese tiempo, para poder mantener la vigilancia a lo lejos. A él no pareció importarle, pero a Elaina le pareció solitario que solo él se quedara despierto mientras los demás iban cambiando turnos.

Por eso nada más ayudar a los hobbits a montar el improvisado campamento, se ofreció para la primera guardia. Recibió miradas vacilantes y preocupantes, sobretodo la de Boromir, que hizo una mueca y seguramente estaría a punto de quejarse, pero al final todos guardaron silencio. Al parecer la última vez que habían parado, ninguno habían descansado por haberse sentido expuestos al peligro, aún lo estaban, pero el sueño parecía dominarles, y solo permanecieron Legolas y Elaina despiertos.

—Deberías descansar también— había susurrado Legolas, no queriendo despertar a los demás—. Aún no sabemos cuanto de viaje nos queda, ni que enemigos nos esperan, deberías aprovechar ahora.

—Esta bien, de verdad. No estoy cansada y creo que no deberías de hacer guardia solo, es bastante solitario.

Las replicas de Legolas se silenciaron cuando un ronquido se escuchó del enano, y suspirando, pero con una pequeña sonrisa, mantuvo sus ojos en la inmensa oscuridad. En el silencio entre ellos, volvió a recordar lo que había ocurrido en el lago y sin poder evitarlo, con curiosidad, preguntó.

—¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida por una simple daga?

La mirada de Elaina se reunió con la suya, brevemente, antes de que ella mirara hacia la daga que sujetaba fuertemente, pero aún así él pudo apreciar la mirada y la pequeña sonrisa dulce que se reflejó contra el brillante metal.

—Es la daga que mi hermano hizo para mí, para estos viajes. Quería que tuviera algo para poder luchar y en aquel entonces no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantar una espada, por lo que me hizo esto— Ella se lo enseñó y bajo la leve luz, Legolas pudo admirar la bien hecha empuñadura y el filo afilado de la hoja.

—Esta bien hecha, tu hermano debe ser un gran herrero— Elogió, sinceramente.

Y Elaina rió.

—Tal vez ahora, pero si ves lo primero que hizo, dudarías en cualquier cosa que sus manos hicieran— Ella hizo girar la daga en sus dedos con esa sonrisa nostálgica y dulce aún en sus labios—. Pero siguió perfeccionandola con el tiempo y se que esta orgulloso de su trabajo, al igual que yo lo estoy— Volvió a dejar su daga en el cinturón de la funda de su espada y siguió vigilando mientras continuaba hablando—. Y se que es idiota arreglar la vida por una daga, pero es la única cosa que tengo de mi familia, por eso no suelo usarla mucho y también, porque se que si la perdiera, mi hermano estaría decepcionado, a pesar de que trataría de ocultarlo.

Legolas no lo entendía a la perfección, él no tenía hermanos y lo más parecido a uno era Aragorn, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de proteger algo que él le diera. No lo entendía por completo, pero si lo comprendía, él también, si le hubiera sido posible, mantendría protegido cualquier recuerdo que tuviera de su madre. Ambos volvieron a caer en silencio, pero esta vez no fue para nada incomodo e incluso se sintió reconfortado con la presencia de Elaina a sus espaldas, a pesar de que ninguna palabra más fuera dicha en su vigilancia. Fue tranquilizador y a pesar de él, Legolas se sintió relajarse. Era la primera vez que se sentía relajado en terreno desconocido y posiblemente enemigo, y aunque quisiera volver a estar alerta, solo por un momento, saboreó esta adictiva tranquilidad.

 **oo**

La tercera vez que habían parado no había sido precisamente para descansar. Habían estado siguiendo otra vez a Gandalf y escalando unas escaleras que apenas asomaban por la pared. Y cuando llegaron a la cima, se encontraron con más escaleras y con la cabeza de Gandalf girando en todas direcciones.

—No tengo recuerdos de este lugar.

Ahora estaban aquí, sentados alrededor del pequeño fuego que habían encendido, pero cada uno mirando en diferentes direcciones. Los hobbits estaban sentados mirando hacía Gandalf, quien estaba sentado en la cima de las escaleras rocosas de espaldas a ellos. Gimli se había dejado caer en el suelo y Legolas permaneció de pie al lado del enano. Y Elaina cubría sus bostezos con la mano mientras retorcía su cuerpo contra la pared lisa de piedra en la que estaba apoyada, justo debajo de donde Gandalf se alzaba.

Merry y Pippin estaban hablando, pero nadie parecía prestarles mucha atención, sobretodo no Legolas, cuya atención únicamente se centró en la pequeña humana adormilada. Le parecía curioso que en ningún momento se hubiera quitado la capucha y que a la mínima que se le moviera, Gandalf estaría ahí para fijarsela bien.

—¿Estás bien?— Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de darse cuenta y noto como Aragorn giraba un poco la cabeza hacía él con una ceja alzada.

Elaina abrió los ojos y le sonrió, cuando noto que esa pregunta fue para ella.

—Perfectamente— respondió sin vacilar y con sus ojos en llamas, a pesar de que sus parpados parecían caer—. Simplemente deseando salir de aquí.

Merry y Pippin al instante se animaron.

—Si, un poco de sol no vendría para nada mal— asintió Merry—. ¿Recuerdas el sol tan agradable que hacía cuando robemos un gran botín al viejo granjero?

—¡Si! Fue nuestro mejor botín. Patatas, zanahorias...— Las cejas alzadas de interés de la compañía bajaron al instante después de escuchar el 'botín' que habían conseguido. Elaina solamente rió, cuando los dos hobbits comilones prácticamente babearon y eso llamó la atención de Pippin—. En cuanto regresemos debes unirte a nosotros, Elaina, tu alegre compañía nos bendecirá en esa misión tan peligrosa.

Elaina dejó de reír e inclinó la cabeza, sospechosamente a los hobbits por sus adulaciones repentinas, y Sam desde su lugar bufó, sabiendo perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones de los traviesos hobbits y sin siquiera vacilar lo expresó en voz alta, a pesar de las miradas ofendidas de Merry y Pippin.

—Solo te quieren allí para que entretengas al granjero y ellos puedan robar todo lo que quieran.

—¡No es cierto!— Negó Merry—. También disfrutamos de tu compañía.

Elaina sacudió la cabeza, su cuerpo temblando mientras retenía sus risas, y abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces la voz de Gandalf resonó y llamó todas sus atenciones, y fue entonces cuando Elaina se dio cuenta que Frodo se había levantado y había estado hablando con Gandalf. Al parecer estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba.

—Se ha acordado— exclamó Merry con alegría, levantándose de un salto y poniéndose al día con Gandalf en un segundo.

—No— negó Gandalf observando el túnel oscuro por el cual iban a pasar.— Pero el aire no está tan viciado aquí abajo. En caso de duda, Meriadoc, sigue tu olfato— con ese curioso consejo, todos bajaron por el túnel, siguiéndolo, deteniéndose cuando llegaron a una sala más grande que la anterior, pero más oscuras y Gandalf reflexionó por un segundo, antes de alzar un poco su bastón—. Arriesgaré con algo más de luz— la luz se reflejó en todas las gigantescas columnas y Elaina quedó fascinada por la inmensidad de la sala—. Contemplad el gran reino y ciudad de la Mina del enano.

—Un regalo para la vista, sin duda— expresó el asombro de todos, Sam.

Todos caminaron en esta sala, que no parecía tener fin. Después de unos minutos, llegaron a donde una puerta estaba abierta y los huesos de enanos muertos yacían delante. Gimli no dudó en lanzarse hacía los restos, a pesar del llamado urgente y de advertencia de Gandalf. El enano traspasó las puertas y la compañía sin más remedio lo siguió con mucha más cautela. Se encontraron al enano arrodillado frente a una tumba y Gandalf lo pasó para leer la inscripción.

—''Aquí yace Balin, hijo de Fudin, señor de Moria''— Él bajo su puntiagudo sombrero en respecto mientras habló—. Ha muerto, entonces. Como me temía.

Por esto no quería venir aquí, comprendió Elaina, ¿O es también por algo más? La mirada oscura y temerosa de Gandalf aún no había desaparecido mientras notó un libro en el suelo y se agachaba para recogerlo. Mientras Elaina se arrodilló junto a Gimli, quien seguía sollozando, y apretó su hombro, tratando de darle un poco de paz a su dolor. Funciono, los sollozos del enano quedaron en silencio, y sus ojos torturados brillaron de tranquilidad mientras cambiaba su mirada al rostro de Elaina bajo la capucha.

—Debemos continuar, no podemos entretenernos— habló Legolas con urgencia, casi dando un paso adelante, por si acaso necesitaba agarrar a alguien.

Pero Gandalf, descaradamente lo ignoró y empezó a leer el libro que cogió.

—''Han tomado el puente y la segunda sala. Hemos atrancado las puertas, pero no podremos frenarlos por mucho tiempo. El suelo tiembla. Tambores, tambores en lo profundo. No podemos salir. Una sombra se mueve en la oscuridad''— Elaina sintió su corazón acelerado en sus manos temblorosas y se incorporó, mirando fijamente a la puerta mientras todos miraban alrededor de la sala—. ''No podemos salir. Ahí vienen...''

Un gran estruendo se escuchó por detrás y Elaina se giró, viendo como Pippin se alejaba del pozo y un cadáver caía, arrastrando consigo cadenas y creando un estruendo que resonó por todo. Y la compañía se quedó en silencio, casi sin respirar mientras esperaban. Cuando nada paso y ni oyeron nada, dejaron escapar su alivio, pero Elaina desenfundó su espada, por si acaso, y mantuvo la puerta en su punto de mira en todo momento.

—¡Tuk, insensato!— Rugió el mago, arrebatando su personal y su gorro del hobbit culpable, que parecía que quería encogerse y desaparecer—. ¡Tírate tú la próxima vez y nos libraremos de tu estupidez!

 _Pum._

Todo movimiento se detuvo y Elaina deseó con todas sus fuerzas, que solo fuera el eco de cuando las cosas cayeron.

 _Pum._

Elaina cerró los ojos y su agarre en su espada, se apretó tanto que los nudillos se volvieron completamente blancos.

 _Pum. Pum. Pum._

Cada vez más fuerte, los tambores resonaban y chillidos y risas monstruosas se escuchaban acercándose, y Elaina sabía a la perfección ese sonido, habiéndolo oído tantas veces en su aldea. Ni siquiera le hacía falta mirar la espada, ahora brillando azul, de Frodo para saberlo.

—Orcos— Masculló con urgencia Legolas mientras Boromir corría hacía la única puerta que había.

Elaina lo siguió y en un rápido movimiento, tiró de él cuando flechas volaron en su dirección, a la vez que Boromir retrocedió, provocando que ambos chocaran entre sí, pero por suerte ninguna flecha les alcanzo. Boromir le lanzó una mirada irritada a Elaina, no muy agradecido, mientras ella se alejaba para que él y Aragorn pudieran cerrar la puerta.

—Tienen un trol de las cavernas— advirtió Boromir con amargura, agarrando el hacha que Legolas le lanzó y atrancando la puerta junto a Aragorn, quien recibió una espada oxidada de Elaina.

Todos retrocedieron junto a Gandalf y los hobbits, y desenfundaron sus armas, observando como la puerta se movía por los empujones de los orcos.— ¡Dejad que entren! ¡Queda un enano en Moria con vida!— Bramó Gimli en un gruñido.

Elaina también esperó con impaciencia mientras los orcos rompían la puerta. Podía sentir la mirada preocupada de Gandalf en ella, casi rogándole con la mente que se acercara más a los hobbits y a él, pero Elaina no se movió de su lugar junto a Aragorn. Y cuando los orcos al fin, rompieron la puerta, siguió esperando a que se acercaran. Era algo que le había enseñado su hermano. _Nunca des el primer paso o tus opciones pueden agotarse._ Legolas y Aragorn dispararon y Elaina se permitió únicamente medio segunda para asombrarse con la precisión con la que disparaba Legolas y como acertó incluso a través de un pequeño hueco. Pero a pesar de que las flechas de ellos se clavaban en sus objetivos, habían demasiados y los orcos consiguieron llegar hasta ellos.

Legolas continuó disparando, no dejando que ni uno se acercara a él, pero Aragorn al tener que cambiar de arma se quedo desprotegido durante unos segundos y cuando al fin levantó su espada, sangre negra casi manchó sus botas y mirando hacía arriba, vio que la espada de Elaina había cortado la garganta del orco. Elaina comprobó en un segundo que se encontraba bien y aprovechando la postura en la que estaba, se giró con rapidez, su espada siguiéndola y cortando a dos orcos, cuando aún el primero que había matado ni siquiera había caído al suelo. Decir que Aragorn estaba sorprendido, se quedaría corto.

Elaina esquivó por poco a un orco que saltó silenciosamente a ella con un puñal y lo atravesó con su espada en cuanto cayó al suelo. Al parecer todos los ataques que había sufrido en su aldea por ellos, le daba la ventaja de saber sus movimientos y de tener siempre la guardia por la espalda. _Esto sería fácil, si seguimos así y aguantamos_ , pensó ella, _sobretodo si conseguimos librar esta habitación y abrirnos paso hacía fuera_. Pero justo en ese momento, la pared fue destruida por un bicho más feo y más grande. Ni pudo verlo bien, ya que otro orco se lanzó hacía ella, y tuvo que agacharse para esquivar las dos cuchillas del orco de enfrente y el que repentinamente la había atacado desde atrás.

Antes de que pudiera acabar con ellos o que ellos pudieran herirlos, una gran cadena resurgió de la nada como un látigo y la golpeó junto a los orcos. Su cuerpo ardió de dolor tras haber chocado contra una columna, por suerte no se golpeó la cabeza y apartándose el pelo de la cara, miró a la criatura fea y grande que suponía que era un trol de las cavernas. Ahora estaba intentando golpear a Legolas, pero viendo que él parecía manejar a la perfección la situación, se centró en los orcos que aún quedaban, queriendo eliminarlos a todos para que así únicamente el peligro que quedase fuera el trol. Los dos orcos que habían sido arrojados con ella, al parecer si se habían golpeado la cabeza y estaban inconscientes, y para no arriesgar, los apuñaló a ambos en el pecho para saltar hacía donde estaba Aragorn, rodeado de orcos. Decapitó a uno y con la cabeza le indicó a Aragorn que ayudará a los hobbits, que estaban siendo perseguidos por el trol.

Aragorn asintió y se lanzó hacía los hobbits para ayudarle. Y Elaina, ahora siendo la rodeada por los orcos, sacó su daga, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos mientras mantenía un ojo por su espalda y su lado. Los orcos impacientes la atacaron, y a ella solo le dio tiempo de darle una patada a uno para empujarlo, cortarle la garganta a otro, y agacharse para evitar las cuchillas y recuperar el equilibrio. En cuanto ambos de sus pies tocaron la tierra, volvió a incorporarse, agarrando el brazo de un orco donde mantenía el puñal y atrayendolo hacía ella, a la vez que retrocedía y quedaba más cerca del otro orco, al que le había dado la patada y que ahora se estaba levantando del suelo. Su espada atravesó el pecho del orco que mantenía sujeto y lanzando su daga, se clavó en el cráneo del otro, salpicando un poco de sangre en su rostro y parte de su capucha.

—¡Frodo!— El llamado lleno de desesperación de Sam, fue lo que le hizo ver como Frodo caía con la lanza aún en él.

Elaina quedó paralizada, al ver como su querido amigo tomaba su último aliento. Furia la inundo ante las criaturas asquerosas que habían y seguido obstaculizando que acabaran con el trol. Sus padres siempre le habían dicho que se ocultase cuando su aldea era atacada y siempre la llegaban a un refugio diferente de los demás con su madre, y después Gandalf siempre le decía lo mismo también, que se ocultara tras su capucha. Y siempre había tenido sospechas de porque, porque debía ocultarse, las había tenido, pero había callado y como buena niña había seguido las ordenes, sobretodo porque no quería que nadie saliese lastimado por ella. Pero ahora, estaba cansada de ocultarse y cuando su mano apartó la capucha y todos los ojos se fijaron en ella, ni siquiera parpadeó.

Los pocos orcos que quedaban dejaron de luchar y se quedaron mirándola, incluso el trol aparto la mirada del hobbit caído y se posó en ella. Nadie de la compañía parecía entender nada, ni porque los orcos dieron chillidos excitados antes de señalarla. Pero en cuanto los orcos chillaron, el trol salió de su trance y con grandes zancadas avanzó hacía Elaina. Los orcos también abandonaron sus peleas para acercarse a Elaina, pero no llegaron muy lejos cuando la compañía los mató, y al fin no hubo ni un orco vivo y pudieron centrarse en el trol.

Merry y Pippin, valientemente, habían saltado encima del trol, apuñalandolo en venganza por la muerte de su amigo. Y eso sirvió para que el trol se detuviera y no siguiera avanzando hacía Elaina. Aprovechando, todos avanzaron hacía el trol, retrocediendo cuando daba algún que otro manotazo. Elaina recogió su espada y la lanzó hacía la rodilla del trol, provocando que él se doblara y estuviera a la línea de sus ojos.

—Justo cuando pensaba que no había nada más feo que los orcos, apareces tú— habló ella con asco y la flecha de Legolas se clavó en el trol justo en su cuello. El trol se balanceo hasta al fin caer y en cuanto golpeó el suelo y , todos se acercaron hacía el cadáver de Frodo, siendo sorprendidos cuando Aragorn le dio la vuelta y Frodo seguía vivo—. Menos mal...— Respiró Elaina con alivio y no fue la única.

—Deberías estar muerto— murmuró con asombro Aragorn, sin comprender como este pequeño Hobbit aún seguía vivo—. Esa lanza atravesaría a un jabalí.

—Creo que este hobbit es más de lo que parece— respondió Gandalf, con una sonrisa misteriosa, observando el pequeño brillo que venía de Frodo, y Frodo se desabrochó su camisa, mostrando la armadura brillante que llevaba.

—Mithril— murmuró con asombro Gimli, siendo el primero en reconocer el metal y el brillo—. Es usted una caja de sorpresas, Sr. Bolsón.

Compartieron unos segundos de paz y de alivio por no haber perdido a nadie, pero la tranquilidad se evaporó cuando más chillidos de orcos llegaron hasta ellos. Al instante Gandalf se puso serio y apretó su agarre en su bastón.— ¡Al puente de Khazad-dun!— Ordenó y sin perder el tiempo, empezaron a correr detrás de Gandalf. Elaina aún podía sentir su corazón acelerado y oírlo mientras corría. Su cuerpo debería doler, sobretodo de cuando el trol la había lanzado con la cadena de metal, pero no sintió nada, probablemente por la adrenalina al oír a los orcos correr detrás de ellos. Miró hacía atrás, les llevaban de momento ventaja, pero estaban saliendo de todos lados y no tardarían en ponerse al día. Incluso por el techo los alcanzaban y antes de que pudiera girar o ir por otro camino, estaban completamente rodeados. La compañía se puso en un circulo, con todas sus espaldas apoyadas unas contra otras y sus armas desenfundadas mientras miraban a los orcos.

Los orcos enfrente de Elaina le sonreían enormemente mientras la miraban y Elaina reprimió un escalofrió mientras alzaba un poco su espada, lista para atacar. Un rugido lleno el tenso silencio y Elaina que estaba enfrente de donde provenía, vio como un resplandor brillante, como fuego, iluminaba el fondo de la sala. Los orcos chillaron y con rapidez se dispersaron, dejando a la compañía en medio con los rugidos llenando la sala.

—¿Qué nueva criatura es está?— Le preguntó Boromir al mago.

Gandalf guardó silencio y Elaina lo miró, reconociendo que en sus ojos estaba ese brillo temeroso y preocupante que antes había detenido, pero ahora parecía fundirse en sus ojos y en su rostro. Gandalf estaba completamente aterrorizado y si había algo que aterrorizase a Gandalf, el gris, tenía que ser algo muy, muy malo.

—El Balrog— respondió al final, después de volver a abrir los ojos y ver como ese extraño brillo de fuego se acercaba cada vez más a ellos—. Un demonio del mundo antiguo. Este rival es mayor que todos vosotros. ¡Corred!

Todos corrieron más rápido aún que antes y Elaina fue asegurándose de que los hobbits no se quedarán atrás y que no cayeran al vacío como casi le pasa a Boromir cuando llegaron al borde de unas escaleras. Bajaron los infinitos escalones, que nunca parecían acabarse. Y se tuvieron que detener cuando parte de las escaleras estaban rotas, Legolas saltó el primero con agilidad hacía el otro lado y miró con urgencia a Gandalf, quien se distrajo mirando hacía atrás, pero al final saltó justo cuando una flecha se clavó en donde había estado. Girándose, todos vieron que los orcos habían vuelto y que estaban disparando contra ellos. Al instante Legolas y Aragorn sacaron sus arcos y se pusieron a disparar. Boromir agarró a Merry y Pippin y saltó, casi tropezando cuando las escaleras bajo él se derrumbaron bajo sus pies, pero llegó y solo faltaban Elaina, Gimli, Sam, Frodo y Aragorn. Sam llegó al otro lado por ser lanzado por Aragorn y Gimli saltó él solo, pero por no tener impulso suficiente Legolas tuvo que atraparlo por la barba.

Las escaleras se quebraron aún más y Aragorn casi cayó, pero Elaina le ayudó a subir con un gruñido por el esfuerzo. Otro rugido a sus espaldas, esta vez más poderoso, provocó que las rocas se agrietaran y las escaleras fueron divididas, quedando Aragorn, Elaina y Frodo en el medio. Elaina maldijo cuando las rocas bajo sus pies empezaron a balancearse hacía los lados, y agarró con fuerza a Frodo, por si lo tenía que lanzar con la ayuda de Aragorn, y con la otra mano libre, se aseguró de que su daga no cayera.

—¡Inclinaos!— Ordenó Aragorn.

Los tres consiguieron llevar el trozo de escaleras hacía donde el resto de la compañía esperaba listos para agarrarlos, Legolas atrapó a Aragorn y Boromir a Frodo, pero la piedra bajo Elaina se rompió y cayó hacía atrás. Alzó su mano con desesperación intentando agarrarse a algo y jadeó de alivio cuando el otro brazo de Boromir agarró su brazo y tiró de ella hacía arriba.

—Ya no te debo nada— masculló Boromir, empujándola hacía adelante, para que siguiera moviéndose.

—Gracias— agradeció ella, sonriendole, mientras corría y detrás de ella se derrumbaban las escaleras.

—¡Corred!— Exclamó Gandalf, guiándolos a todos hacía el estrecho puente, Elaina fue la última en traspasarlo y unirse a la compañía y cuando se giró, vio que Gandalf aún permanecía en el medio del puente, con el balrog acercándose cada vez más a él— ¡No puedes pasar!— Elaina al instante comprendió la intención de Gandalf y dió un paso adelante, para lanzarse a la mínima que viese que el mago necesitara ayuda. Gandalf masculló algo, probablemente un hechizo ya que un escudo lo rodeó y lo protegió del golpe del balrog—. ¡No puedes pasar!— Volvió a gritar Gandalf, esta vez más poderosamente y con mucha más fuerza, pero aún así la criatura dio un paso y el puente empezó a derrumbarse bajo su peso.

Frodo respiró de alivio, contento de que todo al fin ya hubiera acabado y que Gandalf estuviese bien. También podía sentir el alivio de Elaina, a pesar de que estaba lejos. Y todos esperaron a que Gandalf, se volviera a reunir con ellos. Porque se reunirían y todos llegarían a Mordor y conseguirían destruir el anillo. Lo conseguirían. Lo conseguirían porque Elaina creía en ello y por una vez él también quiso creer en eso con todo su corazón.

—¡No!— Gritó Elaina con fuerza—. ¡No, Gandalf! ¡No!

Elaina vio el tentáculo de fuego antes que él y se lanzó hacía Gandalf, pero Legolas la agarró antes de que siquiera pudiera alejarse más de un metro y la sujeto firmemente mientras se retorcía. Frodo también se lanzó, pero Boromir lo agarró y lo mantuvo quieto. Y la mirada de su viejo amigo se encontró con las de ellos por sus gritos mientras colgaba en el aire y apenas se podía sujetar. La sola mirada en sus ojos hicieron que a Elaina le entraran ganas de llorar y luchó más fuerte para librarse de Legolas. Gandalf estaba tan asustado, tan triste...

—Corred, insensatos— fueron las últimas palabras de Gandalf antes de que cayera.

—¡NO!— Ambos gritos de Frodo y Elaina se unieron, atravesando la cueva y los corazones de la compañía quienes observaban la escena con aprensión. Tuvieron que sacarlos a la fuerza, entre sollozos y gritos mientras se retorcían, pero lo consiguieron. Y mientras eran empujados y los gritos de Elaina resonaban en sus oídos junto con sus propios gritos, Frodo no pudo evitar pensar, que tal vez Elaina se había equivocado, tal vez no servían las esperanzas que habían tenido, tal vez simplemente nunca conseguirían su misión. Tal vez todos morirían antes de conseguirlo.

 **oo**

Todos estaban destrozados por la muerte de Gandalf, los hobbits eran quien más lo mostraban, por su inocencia en estas ocasiones, pero todos sufrían por la perdida de Gandalf, el gris, un gran amigo para todos ellos. Elaina estaba con Frodo, abrazándolo por detrás y apoyando su frente sobre su cabeza, por primera vez llevando la capucha de buena gana y no porque nadie se lo dijera.

—No me hagas sentir mejor...— Se quejó Frodo con voz ronca y tan bajo, que si Elaina no hubiera estado cerca, no lo hubiera escuchado. En verdad, no sabía si era Elaina o no, pero dado que antes de que ella se acercara a él se había sentido desgarradoramente, supuso que sería ella. No sabía como lo hacía, pero el dolor no fue tan abrasador como antes, la paz que transmitía ella apagando un poco esas llamas, a pesar de que aún dolía, dolía como nunca antes en su vida. Y quiso regresar atrás en el tiempo, a cuando había propuesto la idea de llevar el anillo a Mordor. Si no lo hubiera hecho, otro habría llevado esta carga y Gandalf no hubiera muerto, porque sabía que Gandalf solo había elegido venir con él por él y por Elaina, e incluso Elaina aceptó venir por él también. Al igual que sus amigos hobbits.

¿Y si ellos también morían por su culpa? ¿Y si Elaina moría después de todo el trabajo que hizo Gandalf para protegerla? ¿Y si...?

—Basta, Frodo— susurró Elaina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y Frodo asintió, mirando a la distancia, ni siquiera cuestionándose como Elaina adivinó sus pensamientos oscuros. Siempre parecía hacerlo en el peor momento de alguien y siempre solía dar esperanzas para borrar la oscuridad en los pensamientos, así que él esperó a esas palabras que lo motivaran a seguir adelante, pero nada más salió de la boca de Elaina.

Por lo que Frodo, cerró los ojos, tristemente, las lágrimas reuniéndose en sus ojo, mientras agarró una de las manos de Elaina, apretándola con fuerza, al igual que ella también apretó su agarre en él.

—Legolas, que se pongan de pie— ordenó Aragorn, mirando a Legolas y a todos los hobbits en el suelo.

Legolas vaciló, rompiendo la mirada de donde estaba observando a Elaina abrazar a Frodo, pero se acercó a Merry y Pippin, ignorando la discusión entre Aragorn y Boromir. Y cuando al fin estuvieron todos de pie, buscó a Elaina y a Frodo junto a Aragorn, notando entonces que estaban alejándose del grupo con sus manos unidas. Aragorn los llamó y Frodo se giro, rompiendo el toque de Elaina y la paz que transmitía, y fue entonces cuando una lágrima se le escapo de sus ojos llenos de ellas. En cambio, Elaina no lloró, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, pero ninguna gota cayó. Y mientras todos se alejaban de ahí, Legolas mantuvo su mirada en ella, porque sabía que tarde o temprano ese exterior tranquilo se rompería y mostraría lo destrozada que estaba por dentro. Era cosa de humanos, lo había visto varias veces en el tiempo que había vivido, y por eso mismo sabía que a ella le pasaría lo mismo.

Y no sabía que hacer cuando sucediera, ya que Gandalf era el único que la conocía a la perfección y seguramente podría haberla ayudado en algo como esto, pero Gandalf ya no estaba aquí. Y nadie podría ayudar a Elaina y sacar su corazón del sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo.


	6. CAPÍTULO 4 LISTO

Solo quería dejaros esto aquí, a ver si esto si notifica la actualización. Ya que cuando subí el capítulo 4, ni notificó ni nada y al parecer hubo varios problemas o algo, pero espero que con esto ya podáis verlo.

Y esta entrada la borraré en unos días, cuando vaya a publicar el capítulo 5, así que no os preocupéis, esto no estará en medio de la historia, ni nada.

Así que repito. **CAPÍTULO 4 TERMINADO Y LISTO PARA LEER.**

Os veo en el capítulo 4 y en unos días para el 5 :)

Se despide, ElenaDreams


End file.
